Ayano Kannagi (KNS fanfic)
by danyayano
Summary: Ayano has lived all her life in grief. Because of a mistake which happened in her childhood she was unable to produce the magic her family has been producing for generations. Then one day her family is killed one by one and she is held as a prisoner. After she escapes she vows to take revenge upon those who have wronged her, insulted and mocked her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. All credit goes to the late author. And thank u for those who will read and appreciate my story.

Power. Strength.

Everyone dreams of finding power. To become powerful, to be able to become independent. To protect those whom you love.

But no one ever tells you the prices you have to pay. The things you will gain. The things you will lose by achieving this power. No one ever tells you the loss and the gain. The things you will lose when you achieve this power.

And this is what happened to me. In order to achieve power I lost something forever...

My humanity.

My soul.

Myself.

Kannagi Ayano.

 **I will be very happy if you give this story a chance. It is my first story so please no negative comments. Till I get used to it.**


	2. The fire is no more

Hello everyone. This is my first story and please pardon my english and grammer mistakes.

I wanted to write this fanfiction for a long time. Please support my story and like.

You have been warned. Ayano is more thoughtful in this fanfic because of her past. No tsundere. And first 10 parts might be sad but I will try to put comedy after that.

Here we go!!

Ayano was sleeping very peacefully. Her long red hair entagled on the bed made her look like a red headed witch. Her maid came to her room and shooked her. "Ayano-sama breakfast is ready please come soon your father is waiting for you."

Ayano yawned and woke up. She had amber eyes, high cheekbones and a firm jaw. She nodded to the maid and getting up, went to the bathroom. After taking a shower she went to wear her clothes. She wore her school uniform as her father and uncle believed that a uniform was the best clothing for fight and honour of the clan. Ayano was 15 years old but she had many cousins who were older than her and had more experience in fire magic. Fire magic was what the Kannagi clan was famous for. They could manipulate fire as easily as igniting it with a match stick. All except one cousin of hers were able to use fire magic. Ayano wasn't sure which cousin was it but he had been uncle Genma's first son. But no one speaks of him as he ran away from the house 4 years ago. He was only three years older than Ayano and she couldn't remember his name.

But Ayano was also a defected piece in the clan. She could use fire magic but it wasn't powerful enough. Her father the main head of the clan Jugo always said that a few years of practise would make her better. But Ayano knew that was not the case.

A few years ago, she had been using fire magic in a local park besides her elementary school. A few teenage boys had seen her and were impressed. They took her to a broken and abondoned warehouse and asked her to show the magic again but Ayano couldn't do it because she started to cry. So the boys in anger began to assault her and beat her up. Ayano couldn't remember what happened afterwards as she had fainted but remembered someone entering that warehouse to save her.

Coming back from her thoughts she went to the dojo where the breakfast was being served. She sat on the ground infront of her cousins Shinji, Takeya, Sakumoto, Ren(Genma's second son) and Misao.

"Ohayio-gozaimasu", Ayano said kindly to her cousins. "Ohayio Nee-sama", Ren said with a smile. The rest ignored her. She was used to it. Since, her fire magic was not enough to meet her cousin's standards they found themselves in superior positions than her.

So they all ignored her and continued with their conversations. Ayano's father Jugo looked at his daughter. "Ayano I expect you will be training hard this morning with Takeya and Shinji alright. They will teach you how to manipulate the flame more strongly.

Shinji was a man with blonde hair that fell till his cheeks and had an ugly smile. He glared at Ayano who looked immediately. Shinji perhaps felt insulted to teach a girl whom couldn't conjure up a fire enough to impress him. Takeya too looked discomfort. He shooked his head, his brown hair waving. He said, "Jugo me and Shinji are busy today with some business work so I don't we will have enough time to teach Ayano today."

Jugo looked rather sad. He wanted his only daughter to master her fire again. Ren stood up, "Oji-sama I will train nee-sama today. I am free and I promise you." He took a slight bow. Jugo nodded smiling,"Thank you Ren. Ayano go with after you have eaten your breakfast."

"Yes Otou-sama", Ayano quickly finished it and wiping her hands with a handkerchief stood up and went out with Ren. On her way she nearly bumped into Genma Kannagi. He was a stict looking man with mahogany eyes and dark brown hair. He glared at Ayano for a second than looked at his son Ren. Ren did not look nor was like his father. He had green eyes and blonde hair. He gave a slight bow.

"Konnichiwa Otou-sama", he said cheerfully. His father gave a slight nod. Then went into the dojo. Ayano knew her uncle did not hate her but he completely not like her all the same.

She and Ren walked to the back of the house. There was a garden with a small pond at the corner. She stood at one edge and her cousin stood at the other. Ren smiled and began to produce a small fire ball from his palms. He threw it at Ayano who tried to use her arms for defence. She was successful. Her cousin smiled and nodded, indicating she was doing a great job. Then he produced another ball of fire this time bigger. His fire reminded Ayano of that dark day at the warehouse and suddenly her arms became stiff. She remembered when one of the boys had burned a log infront of her and threw it at her face.

Ren threw it but Ayano was too distracted to do anything and so the fire hit her directly on her chest. She fell backwards and on the ground.

"Nee-sama, nee-sama", she heard him call out. "Are you alright? I am sorry really." Ayano looked at Ren. He looked genuinly concerned. Ayano smiled gently, "Nothings wrong Ren. Why are you apologizing. I am sorry for what happened. It was a small fire I should've dodged it." She got up and resumed her practise again. Her cousin hesitated for a moment but then he resumed the training.

At night

Ayano had gone to bed early tonight. She wasn't feeling well. She did not even eat dinner. Her father had given her permission. Perhaps because Ren had told him that Ayano had worked really hard today. She was lying on her bed ready to close her eyes. When she heard a window breaking and shrieks erupted in the whole house. Frightened she got up and ran out of the room. She was shocked to see the members of the fuga clan (the wind magic users) enter the house. They were killing the Kannagis. Ayano was shocked to see that no one was getting up to fight them. They all looked like they were sleeping. Ayano ran away and hud inside the kitchen. She could hear shrieks and screams, breaking of doors and windows. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees, begging for it to stop. She couldn't fight any of them. She wasn't strong enough. But what had happened? No one looked strong and the fuuga clan were easily killing them. Suddenly Ayano saw the juice jug and she realized that the Fuuga clan must have mixed something in their drinks. The Kannagi had invited the clan in order to negotiate with them. Ayano remembered her family always calling themselves superior as fire is the strongest element in the world and the weakest element was the wind. But was this for revenge?

Ayano could no longer hear the shrieks and she decided to come out of her hiding place. She stood up and began to walk out shivering terribly. She saw dead bodies on the ground. She saw Takeya, Shinji and many others, all in blood. She ran towards her father Jugo who was lying in the dojo.

"Otou-sama! Otou-sama!," she called out, crying miserably. Jugo looked at her with weak eyes.

"Ayano please go to my room. There is a small box in my drawer. Please take it and run away. Please if they find out you are still alive. They will kill you."

Ayano was crying and she saw her father's eyes close and he lay limped in her arms. She slowly placed him down and did as she was told. She went to his room. She opened the drawer and saw a small box. She took it out and opened it. There was a key and a note in it. Opening it she read.

Dearest Ayano.

Please do not hate yourself when you read this letter. The truth is you are not my real daughter. You are the daughter of my sister Satomi's. She was married to the Ice clans member. His name was Takaaki. But he hated your mother and assaulted her everyday. When she was going to have you he claimed that you were not his true child. My sister became so upset that a month after your birth she killed herself but she gave the baby to me. Genma and I never wanted to tell you the truth. But now I must feel that you ought to know.

Simcerely,

Jugo

Ayano's eyes were filled with tears. She saw a key in the box and knew what the key was for. She got and ran away from their. She tried to find Ren and Genma but didn't see either of them. Then while running she saw the two lying on the ground near the gates. Had they made it this far even in their sleeping condition? Ayano hurriedly wore a black cloak over her sleeping gown and began to run away. It was now midnight. There were no stars today at the sky. She ran as fast as she could.

She ran into the forest. Suddenly she was caught in a net. "No," she screamed as she began to struggle. She saw three men and two women coming out. They were a part of the Fuuga clan and the Ice clan. So they had joined hands together to kill the Kannagis? Ayano tried to produce fire. She conjured it but it was not strong. One of the men came towards her and using his Wind magic technique pushed her down on the ground. Ayano screamed,"Please please let me go. You have killed my family members. Why are you doing this now?" She pleaded.

The gang laughed,"We just want to have some fun with you Kannagi Ayano. We will not rest till the last of the Kannagi is dead. But since you are the most precious Kannagi. We will allow Ryuya to decide."

Ryuya was the son of the head of the Fuuga clan. Ayano layed down till she heard a rustle in the bush and suddenly Ryuya was standing infront of her. He was a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. He came towards Ayano and layed a hand on her head. Ayano could feel terror erupting inside her like a volvano. Ryuya sighed,"I want to kill her too but father says she might be useful if she is alive. We can't kill all the Kannagis. They had more negotiation with other clans. And they had money. She would inherit all their money if no other heir is left. So why not we enjoy with her for the time being? Take her to the warehouse."

Ayano had never been scared this much in her whole life.

Tadaa! Please do not kill me. I told you it is not a happy story in the first few parts. But please do give it a try. Please read it and vote on it.

It is a small request from this story teller :)


	3. The Almagest

Hello everyone. And also hello to those who have been reading my story. Kindly do comment please. Also I appreciate silent readers as well.(I am also a silent reader). Also you are warned. There is a torture scene here. But I will try not try to specify anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. In any shape or form.

Itadakemasu!

They removed the net from her body. Ayano was blindfolded by Ryuya. She tried to struggle but someone had caught her hands and handcuffed them. Ayano felt two rough hands grabbed her by the hair to make her stand. She cried a lot. "Please please let me go. What can I do? I can't even properly produce fire. What will you get from me?"

"Well it's true you're useless to us", she heard Ryuya say. "But we must keep you alive. If the Enraiha still exists and you people have wield it we should let you live till we know where it is and now..." He pulled her by the hair and she could inhale his breath which smelled like death. "Be co-operative little red-headed bitch. Or I swear my friends here wanted to take revenge from the Kannagis for some time."

Ayano nodded quickly and she felt his hand push her away. She collided with another body but a soft one. Ayano realized she was a girl. Her voice was shrilly, "Now dear sweet Ayano. We will take you somewhere you might not come out alive."

Ayano could feel her heart pounding terribly. It began to pain her chest. She felt a tug by the shoulder and she began to walk.

Ayano did not know where they were taking her. She remembered the box but she had dropped it when she was caught in the net. Suddenly a blow came on her head. She grunted.

"I have your little box here. So you don't need to worry." Another male voice said and Ayano could tell he was smirking.

In the warehouse

Ayano's blindfold was removed from her eyes. The blazing light hit her eyes and it took a moment for her to adjust to the eyes. She was lying on straws. She couldn't move her hands because she was still handcuffed.

"Oh so the princess is awake."

Panicked she looked around and saw the gang standing by the door. The warehouse was very big and very empty, except for a corner where a big box was kept. Ayano stared at the gang. Tears swelling up in her eyes. "Please. Please. Please." She prayed in her heart.

One of the boys began to move towards her. He had a gaunt face with ice cold eyes but his complexion was ghostly white. Ayano realized he was one of the Ice clans. The clan in which her mother was married until her father decided to make her life miserable. The boy looked at Ayano with his ice cold eyes."Do you know Ayano? Jugo Kannagi had lied to you? All this time I thought he could've said something to you. Especially when he saw that you were nothing but a shame even in his family," he said with so much spite.

Despite her shivering she said, "I am not an illegitimate child. My mother did not commit adultery!"

He glared at her, "Do you who I am girl? My name is Souma Ishida. I am one of the most powerful member of my clan. And I knew your mother. That woman did everything she could to make Takaaki-san unhappy. And you say she didn't do anything? Don't joke with me!"

"No you d-", Ayano wasn't able to complete her sentence as she was slapped on the face. Her hands tied again. Souma laughed. His laugh sounded more scarier than his anger.

A girl stepped in now with scissors in her hand. She said in a sweet, sickening honey voice, "I think Ayano-chan needs a hair cut. She does not know how to boost her fire. So she must hate seeing herself all red. The colour of fire. Why not we guys help her eh?"

"Help yourself Hiromi. I ain't going even near that witch." Ryuya's reply only made Ayano's heart beat painfully.

Ayano couldn't remember much and she fainted when she saw the flash of the metal as she heard the snips and saw her hair falling.

It has been 3 days since she was kept captive. The gang would torture her in various ways. They would either beat her up or cut her hair. But thankfully non of them had done anything horrible to her yet. But Ayano was sure that they would soon do it.

She was regularly handcuffed. Ayano had guessed by now that they were somehow fireproof as even a small amount of fire couldn't affect them.

Ayano looked at a small broken mirror on the wall. She saw her reflection and her eyes were filled with tears. She looked weak and scared. Her face filled with scratches, bruises. Her head completely bald as Hiromi liked to cut it one inch every day. The lump in her throat was preventing her from crying openly.

Her will for living was also becoming less.

Suddenly she heard two people talking out of the warehouse. One was Ryuya the other seemed like his father.

"But Otou-sama how long are we going to keep her alive? I'd say we kill her and make the sacrifice right now." She heard Ryuya say.

"Easy son. We still need that girl. You know right? If we kill her immediately we won't be able to do what we want to do."

"Father if I recall there was another Kannagi who wasn't present at that time. What if he comes back for this girl?"

"No, there were actually two Kannagis absent on that night. But that isn't our problem for the time being. First make sure that the girl is still breathing. Atleast till I talk to Bernhadt."

"I don't see what he even sees in this girl? She can't even use fire magic properly..."

The voices faded as they began to walk away. Ayano wanted to cry more than anything. But she was gagged and tied down.

One thing Ayano had heard that at that time there were only two Kannagis absent. Did any of them even knew of her captivity? She could feel a small hope erupting inside her weak heart now.

One thing Ayano had learned in her torture were the names of these people whom were torturing her. They were not allowed to kill her but scare her. Even the beatings were stopped when Ryuya's father said that Berhadt needed her.

Ayano knew who Bernhadt was. His full name was Bernhadt Rhodes but he was using the pseudonym Verscalis. He is the memeber of an organization called Almagest.

They are some sort of Magical Syndication and are more famous in Western Europe. Their main head is Erwin Lezsaar whose main task is to eradicate any sort of magical disturbance happening in the world. But Ayano knew their real motive.

Apparently they would sacrifise teenagers whom they thought had the potential to conjure demons which would protect their organization. Ayano had read about them in her old library in her house.

Their motto We do everything we can for the greater good. Only the removal of bad stigma can make the flowers bloom.

Ayano felt disgusted that they would sacrifise innocent people for their own selfish reasons.

But what did Bernhadt Rhodes want from her?


	4. Past and Present

Hello everyone thank u soo much for reading this far. I know I am torturing Ayano too much. But you will understand why I haven't mentioned Kazuma till now but now he is here. P. S at this time I am writing my story during lecture. So please vote and comment.

Also I shall display an author's note soon.

Disclaimer I do not own Kaze no Stigma. All the rights goes to the author. I am just a fan who wants to write crazy stories.

Note: This part takes a four year leap after the second part .

Four years later

Ayano Kannagi stood infront of the street light. She was gazing directly at the fog which had surrounded itself on the house. Her hands twitched and she smirked. The black cloak wrapped around could scarcely keep her warm. She was burning from inside. Her heart, her soul itching for the only thing she wanted to do right now. Revenge the word felt like a deep thirst waiting to be quenched.

She smiled under the black hoodie sewed with her cloak. She strolled around the street and disappeared into the fog. Remembering every painful memory and patiently waiting for the fire to start.

At a café

Lieutenant Tachibana Kirika had more work today than she had thought. More and more complains were coming from the other departments. The case was something she dealed with everyday. But hear the confusion was much more prominent.

She was waiting for a man but he seemed to have forgotten about their meeting. Kirika twirled the straw of her juice. She looked at the files which she had brought up with her.

Could the man actually help them? She knew he charged more than what she got for a salary. But seriously they had no choice. The case was much confusing and weird for even herself.

"Aah", she sighed. He atlast came. She couldn't help but admire him. He was younger than her though he still looked past 20. With dark brown hair and mesmerizing orange-brown eyes, a firm jaw and fair complexion he looked like a prince. He had a slender but muscular body. He sat infront of her.

"Aa Kazuma I am so glad you could come today. I have been waiting for quite sometime." Kirika said though her expression indicated she was not happy about it.

The man Kazuma sat their and ordered himself a black coffee. After the waitress left he asked smiling, "Nice to meet you too Kirika. So what brings you here to chat with me? Is it something to do with the recent murders?"

"Yes well...that is the case. I know this is something I deal with a lot in my type of career. But this is more intriguing than any other cases. Here the murderer leaves no sign and the people he kills is in the most simplest way. They are all killed in the same way. Some pointy object, perhaps a knife, cuts at their head, their neck and their stomach. Even the cut is not deep, no excessive blood loss. Yet the victim dies the minute the blade touches them." She showed him the folder in which she kept the pictures and bio-data of the victims. He took it and began to scan from one page to another. He took a long time. Kirika did not even realize she was holding her breath.

Kazuma laid the folder on the table and drank his coffee. He then looked at her with a face she could not read.

"All of these victims were not normal humans. They were skilled magic users," he finally spoke.

Kirika nodded, "Yes and three of them related to the Ice clan Ishida family and two of them related to the Fuuga family the Wind clan." She waited for Kazuma to say something.

Finally he did, "So what concerns you is that these people were the most powerful members of their clan and yet they die by mere blows of a blade to their body parts that couldn't have weakened them let alone kill them?"

Kirika nodded. Her blond ponytail falling of her shoulders. "I believe you can look at it immediately. See Kazuma I may think this is not a work of some minor magic user. He doesn't leave any clues and we are not sure which magic user is he."

"Perhaps the blade is poisoned?" He said sipping his coffee again.

Kirika frowned,"No poison was detected on the bodies."

Kazuma's face seemed grave but Kirika could see a hint of excitement in his eyes. This was a case which interested him.

She quickly added, "But then he might be a skilled magic user in his domain. Whichever the case please look up to it. You can keep a copy of the folder if you like."

He got up, "Yes that would be okay. But did all of them died on the same day?"

"No the Fuuga clan members died first a week ago. The Ice clan members died four days ago." Kirika too got up.

Kazuma nodded then smirked. "Well then I am going. Send me the copy tomorrow. You know my address?"

Kirika nodded,"Well then if you will help us. I will take care of the charges."

Kazuma nodded and went out of the shop. His mind now focusing completely on the case. But what he didn't realize was that he was standing infront of that house again. His eyes scanning the house from leaft to right. Since, after the entire massacre nothing except the dead bodies were removed from that house. A will was discover months ago of his inheritage of the house and the money. But the sacred sword Enraiha was missing. According to Kirika it was stolen two years ago but the thief had the key of the safe. Kazuma couldn't help but think now that not all the Kannagis were dead. Because if Enraiha was weilded by some other magic user whose domain was not fire the sword could be detectable since it would not disappear and only appear during battles.

Kazuma began to walk towards the courtyard. His mind going down the memory lane. Remembering a certain accident that happened years ago...

Flashback

10 year old Kazuma had been running away from his cousins. Shinji and Takeya had decided to tease him again. But they were very mean. They would use their fire to scare him. Kazuma couldn't remember for how long he had been running. But he went straight into the dojo. Entering the room he saw Jugo his uncle standing and looking at a sword placed on the wall. He knew the legacy of the sword. When the first Kannagi member had made a Contract with the Lord of Fire it was given to him. Enraiha. Jugo looked behind and found his nephew standing. "Good Morning Kazuma. What are you doing here in the morning?" "Sorry Oji-san I didn't like it outside." He said embarrased. Jugo gently carressed the boys head. "It's okay. We both know the truth. But you musn't lose heart. One day you will be stronger than any of them. Kazuma nodded but unsure. Jugo sighed."Would you go and fetch my daughter? She shouldn't be out for such a long time and her school ended up half an hour ago. Kazuma nodded back and began to exit the dojo. He had just reached the school when he saw his cousin being taken out by four boys. Kazuma wanted to call out but saw that the boys looked big and mean. He became scared but nevertheless he followed them. They took his cousin to a broken warehouse which was situated far from the school and their house. He followed them silently. His cousin had no idea where she was going. They had bribed the poor girl with chocolates and sweets. They entered the warehouse and Kazuma was standing behind a tree, beside that warehouse. He didn't hear anything for ten minutes. But then-

"Aaaaah", a shriek came much louder than he heard anything else. Then he heard something hard falling to the ground.

They're beating her! He thought scared. What could he do? If he went inside now they would beat him too. He heard his 7 year old cousin sobbing and screaming now. More hittings were heard.

Kazuma ran to his house as fast as he could. He saw Jugo at the gates who looked surprised at his dishevelled state. "Kazuma what happ-"

"Ayano is being beaten! She's at a warehouse. Some boys are hitting her!"

Jugo heard enough and went with Kazuma who looked now more worried than scared. They reached the warehouse and saw Ayano lying on the ground and a boy burning a log bringing it near her face.

"That's ENOUGH", Kazuma had never heard Jugo yell like that.

Jugo had raised his hand, purple fire was erupting from it. "Now go away and leave my daughter alone or else be prepared to be burned to death!"

His words affected the boys greatly and they ran away as fast as the wind.

Jugo ran and hugged his daughter who lied unconscious. Kazuma beside him.

"Will she be alright?" He asked tenderly.

Jugo caressed her head. She didn't open her eyes. "No I am afraid. The boys have done serious damage to her. Perhaps she won't be a strong fire magic user now."

"Oh"

Flashback ends

Kazuma remembered that day. After that Ayano didn't woke up for three days. When she did she could no longer produce fire completely. It was only feeble. Kazuma had never told her who saved her neither she asked anyone. The happy going girl had become preserved and quiet.

Kazuma remembered running away from this very house. He had ran away because of his father. His father knew that he couldn't manipulate fire and that day he warned him that if he stayed for long his cousins might hurt him.

Ayano could still produce fire but no longer at its full peak.

He, Kazuma couldn't produce it from the beginning. So his father gave him a credit card and told him to go to his late mother's house in Kyoto. There his grandfather lived. Kazuma ran the very night saying a tearful goodbye to his younger brother.

Eversince then Kazuma had been running from his past. But not anymore. The betrayal of the Fuuga clan had brought him back to this very place. He remembered when he had heard of his family's demise. If it not for his father he might have not been able to attain the power he had now.

The power of the Contractor of the Wind.

That is all. Please read and review. Also like it and comment on it whether I should continue or not?


	5. The Body Contractor

Hello everyone. It is so nice to be able to write 4th part. I hope you're appreciating the story thus by far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. All the credit goes to the late author. I am just a story writer.

Also a warning. There is a rape scene here but I have not specified anything.

At night

Ayano stood there watching the little kids on the swing. She could hear them laughing and talking as if there were no troubles in the world. Ayano envied them. Children were always innocent. No one would ever tell them of the brutality of the world.

"Konnichiwa Obaa-san are you lost?"

A small boy asked whom had been gazing at her. He thought she was finding something.

Ayano gave a thin smile,"Yes I want to know is Nishikawa-san home?"

The boy gave her a puzzled look at first then said,"Yes he is. But he is all alone."

Ayano smirked. The little kid shouldn't've said all alone. "Don't worry I will keep him company."

And she went away. But with a silent thought that why were these children even outside at this time? Parents should consider their responsibilities...

In a hotel

Yagami Kazuma gazed out of the window of his suite. The hotel was one of the most expensive hotels in Japan. But he was considering on purchasing his own apartment. He didn't have any problem with money.

Kazuma chuckled as he drank his wine. Sometime ago he even didn't have enough money to fulfill his hunger. And today he could even afford the most expensive suite of this hotel. He gazed from his window to his wineglass. It was half empty. He got up, took his jacket lying on the bed and began to walk out of the room.

It was a luxurious suite with two separate beds, a beautiful carpet layed between the room. Also a chandelier hung on the rooftop.

Kazuma smirked all the more at his fate and life, before closing the door behind him. He wanted to go for a walk outside. Christmas was near and the whole Shinjuku city was busy in decorations.

He had just left the hotel and began to walk towards the shops when his cell rang. His face became curious when he saw the caller. It was Kirika.

At the Nishikawa residence

Several police cars were parked infront of the yard. The victim bodies layed inside the house. Kazuma searched and found Kirika. She was talking to another female officer whom Kazuma only knew by name- Izumi. "Yo", he called as he was flying.

Kirika looked up and felt both relieve and exasperated. "Welcome Kazuma. I see that you were planning on going somewhere", she said looking at his jacket. Kazuma landed on the ground. "Yeah just for a walk nothing more than that so..." he looked at the house. "The new victim is hear?"

Kirika nodded. "His name was Kenta Nishikawa. He was 27 years old and lived alone. We asked from his neighbours and a boy told us that he had told a woman about him."

"What did the woman looked like?" Kazuma asked.

"He said he couldn't remember. She was wearing a hooded cloak. The boy said he thought she was some old lady."

Kazuma began to walk towards the house, "Alright let's go inside."

In the lounge

The man layed on the ground. There were three cuts on his body. And Kazuma knew now where those cuts were.

"The man was no magic user. He was a normal human being but he liked to harass whoever came to his house. He wasn't much liked by his neighbours." Kirika frowned. "But I really thought the murderer was a Kannagi. Because he only killed the Wind clan and the Ice clan. But this man Kenta Nishikawa had connections with neither of them."

Kazuma wasn't really listening to Kirika now. Something about this man seemed familiar to him.

He began to go upstairs. "I'll be back" he called on his shoulder.

He opened the door of Kenta's bedroom. He was a very untidy man. Books, clothes, pictures lying everywhere. Kazuma looked at a photo lying on his bed. It was of a boy who looled like fifteen. Suddenly Kazuma realized why the man seemed familiar to him.

He stared at the photo thinking about that horrific day again.

He came downstairs quickly. Kirika was startled, "What happened Kazuma?"

"Nothing I just realized something. Kirika do one thing. Find out whom he hanged out with when he was a teenager. There were three more boys and their lives are in danger."

Kirika was more shocked, "Why? Who is the murderer and why is he killing them?"

Kazuma went out of the house quickly, preparing to fly.

"Not a he Kirika. She. She is doing all this."

And he flew away before she could ask more.

At the Taost Mountain

Kazuma was half glad that there was another branch in Japan. The main Taoist branch was in China. They were immortals and were not a family branch. After he went to China, Kazuma had trained himself on their mountains for more than four years. It were the toaists who had recognized that he could master any type of magic-except fire of course.

Kazuma knocked on the huge door. It was a plain door with no building attached to it. Only contractors or immortals could see it. The door opened and a man of late fifty's came into view. Kazuma gave a slight bow for courtesy sake.

The man bowed back.

"I came here to see your chief", he said clearly. The old man smiled, "Yes Yagami Kazuma you can meet him. Even if you don't have an appointment." Kazuma nodded and entered the into the door.

On the outside of the door there were only mountains and the clear view of sky. But on the inside were mountains again though not filled with snow but a wooden path taking them to a large courtyard.

Kazuma came to the courtyard and saw the main Taoist standing there looking at the sky. He waited patiently until the old man's gaze fell on him.

"Yagami Kazuma it has been a long time. My dear friend how are you?"

"I am fine Taoist. I expect you often keep news of me?"

"Yes I have heard of you becoming a Wind Contractor. A fine choice my friend. But using an element to enhance your power?"

Kazuma smirked, "You knew long before that what I wanted. Even an elemental contractor has killed the chief of the Algamest easily."

The immortal smiled, "And that is the main reason you came here today? To boast about the achievement you thought you could never grasp?"

Kazuma began to walk towards him. His hands out of his pocket now. "No I came here to ask you something", he paused. When the toaist didn't say anything he continued. "I came here to know more about the Contractors. The elemental ones and the other ones if they exist now."

The immortal smiled, "Well there are many types of Contractors like you. The wind, fire, earth and water contractors are all elemental contractors. However, their power is limited to only their domains."

"I already know that. But there is one Contractor that is equal to the immortal powers and are ten times stronger than elemental contractors?" He asked curiously.

"Yes there is one Contractor whose power is beyond anything else. These contractors are very rare as they do not have any Lord to make the contract with but I can say vaguely that it seems they make the Contract with the Satan himself. Their eyes turn charcoal black when they activate their powers. If you look them in the eye your own powers will be stopped for as long as the Contractor gets the chance to kill you. They even have a special weapon for this. A hook attached to a chain. They grip the one end and throw the hook end at their victims. If it touches them three times on specific areas they die immediately. And once when they have achieved their goal they too die perhaps to run from the guilt of killing their victims. Their powers then grant this wish immediately since it is, after all, the power of the devil."

Kazuma nodded, "Might I ask what this Contractor is called?"

"The Body Contractor."

In a forest

Ayano sat under a very old tree. Her face nearly invisible under the hood. She gazed at her legs. Her face twitching with anger. Remembering that horrible day when she was held as a prisoner.

Flashback

Ayano lied there on the straws all night. It has been a month and she had stopped believing that anyone would come for her.

She couldn't cry anymore as even the tears now seem to have stuck in her throat.

Suddenly she heard the door open and saw a shadow walking towards her. She couldn't do anything as she was tied. At first she couldn't recognize the man but saw immediately that it was Ryuya. He was staggering while coming towards her. He looked drunk. His eyes seemed unfocused.

"Oh look the Kannagi princess is still alive eh? I really want to kill you right now but see otou-sama wants to keep you alive. Looks like I'll have to obey him but-"

His eyes looked hungry. "He never said I can't touch you."

Ayano nearly began to scream, "No please stop. STOP. Have mercy please." She was sobbing but Ryuya grabbed her hair and pushed her down. Ayano couldn't do anything. She was tightly bound.

"No please no please. No. No. Otou-san. Someone. Anyone. Please Help. HELP!"

Flashback end

Ayano threw a small pebble. She felt disgusted that that man had ever touched her. He took her everything that night. Her life, her happiness. Everything. Shortly after that incident she had managed to escape the next morning as the drunken fool had somehow loosened the chain. She remember running to this very forest and collapsing from weakness and hunger. Her own body had rolled down till she hit a rock. And that was when a Taoist had seen her.

He took her to his home and gave Ayano her strength back. Ayano then practised fire magic till she was able to master it completely. But she felt her powers were not enough. So she went to an immortal who told her about the Body Contractors. And that was when Ayano knew she found the power she had been seeking for revenge.

Everyone of them had asked forgiveness for what they had done. That girl who used to cut her hair even begged by touching her feet. But whenever she saw their faces she remembered those nights of torture and her family's dead bodies.

Ayano smiled. Her smile did not even looked like a normal human being smile. She began to stand up slowly.

There were many things that had happened after she went to the Toaist mountains... especially that one thing. That changed her life drastically. It was only then she decided to become a Body Contractor...

Phew all done. Please tell me how much you like this part. Also I don not know anything about the Taoist. In the light novel Kazuma trains himself with them after he is unable to save Tsui Ling. Also do tell me if you all like this part or not.


	6. What was lost forever

Hello everyone. I have written 5 parts by now. I didn't know I would go this far. Thank you for appreciating my story.

I do not own Kaze no Stigma.

Ayano began to move again. Her face completely concealed now. Her cloak dancing around her as the winds started to come. Her own amber eyes began to change color. They were lifeless black now.

Three more.

Ayano could feel the fog coming now. It was indeed december. Ayano was a fire magic user so the cold didn't affect her at all.

Her lips streched into a cruel smile. Her face becoming more demon like than ever. She could feel her heart beating very fast. She chuckled silently as she walked towards her new victims house.

A rage filled her as she saw there was no one in the house. It was empty with nothing except furnitures. There were no clothes in the cupboards. It could not have been plainer but the man was notified before. But who knew that she was going to kill them? Her black eyes scrolled from on corner to another. She could feel the speed of the wind becoming more and more.

Her face twitched with hatred as she came out of the house and that was when she saw the owner of the wind.

Yagami Kazuma had shielded himself by creating a barrier. Being a Contractor he could make himself invisible by creating a wind barrier for himself.

He had waited patiently for her to come to the house. He didn't know which victim she would choose to kill next. But thankfully all three of those men lived in the same block.

He couldn't help but admire her a bit. She had grown taller and became more slender the last time he had seen her. Her eyes were black at first but now they had turned to their normal colour.

Kazuma couldn't help but think that she looked prettier and terrifying at the same time.

He allowed the barrier to be gone. He saw her staring at him as though she wanted to butcher him to death.

"Sorry if I allowed your plan to be foiled." He called out with a smirk as if to see what would she do.

The hood fell back and now Kazuma could see her face more clearly. Ayano glared at him but began to walk away without saying a word.

Kazuma landed right infront of her. It has been three years since the last time he saw her but more than five since the last time he talked to her. Kazuma remembered that fateful day when he had seen her lying in the hospital all weak with nothing but the machines to keep her alive. And now she was standing here, looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"It has been years since the last time I saw you. You have grown quite a woman now."

"What the hell are you doing here?", she demanded.

Kazuma smirked, "I see the Kannagi princess has become quite a magic user. Given that you couldn't even light a bonfire."

Ayano became angry yet her voice was calm and cold, "You don't know whom you are talking to."

"Aye I know. I am talking to my cousin who decided to give her soul to the devil. I didn't saved your life for this Ayano."

"You did not save my life." She growled. "And if you love your life than stay away from my way. I warn you if you meddle in my affairs you will die, a brutal death."

Kazuma flinched a bit. This was not Ayano-forget that she didn't even sound human. Her eyes looked hungry as though revenge was the solution to all her despair.

He sighed, "I know you won't listen to reasoning. Because you are a Kannagi. Stubborn people they were. No wonder their lives ended quickly. But you are using a power which is beyond your strength. Do you even know the consequences after you have killed all of them?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I get what I want. They took everything from me. I will take more than just everything from them."

Kazuma sighed, "Then I will fight you. Two days from now. If I defeat you you will stop all this."

Ayano's lips curled up into a horrid smile. She didn't say anything.

And Kazuma flew away.

 **In the hotel**

Kazuma stared outside the window with his wine glass twirling in his hands. He had remembered when three years ago he came back to Japan and found out of his family's death. Kazuma only felt a bit sad for them. He was after all their blood. It was only through searching and questioning other branch families did he find out that one of his cousin was alive. She lived in a small village on the outskirts of Japan. But when he came there he learned what was her condition...

 **Flashback**

Kazuma went to an old looking house which was situated in an isolated part of the village. He knocked on the door. A girl opened it. She had dark straight hair that fell to her waist and her eyes were blue.

Kazuma thought that the girl looked fine. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I came to know that my cousin Ayano lives here. Can I see her? I am her cousin Kazuma."

The girl nodded and motioned him to come inside. When he entered, he saw a small kitchen and a lounge. The house wasn't big only two storeys. There were three small bedrooms on the upper floor. He sat on the kitchen maze. The girl pored him some juice and sat opposite him.

"Are you really Ayano-chan's cousin?", she asked hopefully.

Kazuma nodded.

"I am glad. She came here a year ago and we did not know who she was. But she was very hurt. Me and my mother live here. We saw her bruises and they were terrifying. Her hair were also completely cut. A Toaist had left her here. He told us to nurse her. We did and in less than three months she became healthy and could even use fire until...", the girl broke and looked down sniffing.

Kazuma leaned forward, placing his empty glass of juice on the table, "Until?"

The girl looked up tearfully, "Until she became pregnant." Her voice was bearly audible but Kazuma had heard what she wanted him to hear.

"Oh."

The girl nodded, "It was horrifying. She cried day and night and we couldn't do anything. She wanted abortion but the doctor said that she would also die. I remembered all those nights when she told me that this child is nothing but bad luck for her and that she doesn't want it. She even tried to kill herself once but I saved her."

Kazuma had heard enough. "Who was the father of the child?"

"We don't know. She never told us. But she did tell us that she was raped by her kidnapper."

"Can you tell me where she is now?"

"She's at the hospital. Two days ago she nearly fell on the ground and my mother rushed her there with my uncle."

"Thank you. I'll go and see her. Can you tell me what is your name?"

"Oh its' Tachikawa Hibino."

Kazuma nodded and then he flew to the hospital.

 **At the hospital**

Kazuma waited impatiently for all the doctors and Ayano's visiters to leave her. He was watching from a distance but he had found which room she was in. He could make out a red hair girl lying on the bed, on the second floor and the third window. It was nearly midnight. He had already heard from Hibino's mother that Ayano might not be able to survive. The doctor said that she can die because the birthing process had left her weak. Kazuma sighed. When he saw that everyone had left her room he secretly came through the window. He entered and saw the poor girl lying on the bed with a gas mask to keep her alive. She looked so pale that Kazuma still wondered that how she was alive till now. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Ayano was kept captive for so many weeks and when she escaped she must have wanted to start a new life. Only to lay here with a little baby beside her bed. Kazuma went to see the baby. It was a boy. He was sleeping for now and even he looked smaller than the normal size. Kazuma knew no nurse would come into the room. He had ask the doctor that and thankfully he agreed. He told him that Ayano has only tonight to live.

Kazuma came and sat beside her. He took off her gas mask and all of a sudden with a gasp she opened her eyes. He gently rubbed her arm.

"It's okay," he whispered gently still rubbing her arm. Ayano looked at him with half open eyes.

"Sensei what are you doing here? We should be in maths class now. The bell has rung."

She thinks of me as her math teacher Kazuma already knew about this. The doctor had already told him that she was barely consious of her surroundings and would say confusing things.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter if we are late for a minute or two."

Despite her weak condition Ayano smiled, "Forgive me sensei. I am not good at maths you see. I might get an F this year. Please don't tell father. He would get angry and perhaps ground me."

Kazuma nodded still caressing and healing her arm. There were faded bruises all over her body. He took out an injection from the drawer and filled it with Elixir. He came and sat back on the chair, caressing her arm gently.

Ayano saw what he was holding, "I don't like injections they hurt sensei. Please don't give me."

"Don't worry this will be the last one."

Kazuma was about to insert it when he heard her sobbing.

"I wish you would kill me. I am a terrible person. I don't want to live. But my son...my son. I want to live to see him. I love him sensei. I said so many horrible things about him. But when I saw him for the first time I was happy. Please sensei don't kill me then. Please."

Her head turned upwards and she began to breathe heavily. Kazuma quickly inserted the elixir into her to stop her from dieing.

She layed still after that not moving a muscle. Kazuma decided to leave her. Knowing that it would only be troublesome if she found out about him she might have to return to the life she did not like. He placed the gas mask on her face and gently kissed her forehead.

But before going he saw the little baby in the crib and thought maybe he would bring some sunshine to her dark life?

 **Flashback ends**

Kazuma knew now why Ayano wanted revenge so terribly. Remembering her pale and lifeless face on that day brought a slight shudder to him.

But he remembered when she said that she wanted to live for her son.

And this was what she has forgotten. And Kazuma would remind her now.


	7. The Great McDonald Princess

Hello guys! Oh kay I haven't been getting much views lately so I will write this part and wait for the morrow...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma. Rather I write weird AUs about it.

The streets of Japan were as busy as they were in America. But Catherine McDonald almost hated everything about Japan for the time being. She was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She even had a 36 size bust, of which she was proud of.

Catherine laid her luggage infront of the Royal Bay Hotel. Her butler came and took her luggage. She walked towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me I have made reservations", she said in japanese.

The receptionist checked her name and smiled. "Welcome ma'am. Here are your keys. Have a good day."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you very much."

"By the way ma'am. Are you here for sight seeing?"

"No", Catherine said proudly. "I came here to take what is rightfully mine. And to seek that stupid girl because of whom I am here."

She began to laugh proudly confusing the receptionist.

Kazuma woke up and stared outside the window. It was 9 in the morning. He thought he heard someone laughing downstairs, even when his room was on the second last floor. He freshed up quickly and went down.

Today he wanted to go outside for some fresh air. As he reached the ground floor he saw a girl walking beside her butler towards the elevator.

There was some weird aura around her and Kazuma immediately recognized her as a magic user.

The girl disappeared inside the door and he went out of the hotel.

Kirika and Izumi had marked the places where Ayano was last seen. Many people had seen a girl wearing long cloak and her red hair visible sometimes.

Izumi made a note and stated that Ayano would often be around the Kannagi home or in the deep alleway of Shinjuku. However, Kirika would also note that she was barely seen in the morning.

There was a knock on the door and Kirika called out. An officer came, "Ma'am there is a visitor for you." Kirika nodded and told him to let them in. The officer stood beside and a woman entered. She came and sat down on the chair.

Kirika smiled, "Hello Miss McDonald how was your journey? You aren't tired right? Must I order some refreshments?"

Catherine waved her hand, "No need for that Lieutinant Tachibana. We both know why I came here. To see that Kannagi princess. I thought that since all the Kannagis are dead Enraiha can be easily possessed. But no. The main Kannagi miko-hime is still alive and she isn't even the Head's daughter. Even being a half-Kannagi Enraiha chose her as its weilder. Hmmp."

Perhaps Catherine found it insulting to see that a true born fire magic user did not possess Enraiha as it should have been. Kirika nontheless continued, "Well, according to an undersource of mine she's pretty much alive and healthy. But you see she has fallen to the dark side. So we must say that you acquire patience-"

"Patience? Patience? How long detective? The McDonald family has been patient for decades and you say that I wait a little more?" Catherine's pretty eyes raged into fury.

Are all fire magic users so stubborn? Kirika thought wearily.

Catherine sat there arms crossed. Kirika placed her fist on the table, "Well there is an acquintance of mine and he might be able to explain you everything."

"Besides if she has fallen to the dark side shouldn't someone go and fight her? How much longer are you going to wait?" Catherine seemed to have not heard Kirika.

Her blue eyes looking hard at Kirika's.

Suddenly the door opened and Kazuma stood there with his hands in his pockets. Kirika smiled despite her tired posture from hearing this girl's words. "Hello Kazuma it's so nice to meet you. Kazuma this is Catherine McDonald. She is the first rate fire magic use in America. She claims that the Kannagi's have the treasure which is there by rights."

Catherine scowled and looked at Kazuma, "And I suppose you will help me. You don't look like a police officer and I don't experience any special aura from you. What exactly are you?"

"He is a wind magic user", Kirika said quickly before Kazuma could reply.

Catherine smirked,"I believe that wind is the most weakest element in the world."

Kazuma sat down on a chair beside the door. He placed his right leg on his left. He smirked, "Thats rich coming from someone who has wits the size of a mouse."

"What did you say?" Catherine demanded angrily.

"If you want to die then be my guest. You see you are not fit to even put a scratch on her."

Catherine huffed, "Do you have any idea whom you are talking to? I, Catherine McDonald am the soleful heir of the McDonald family. We possess the great mighty Metatron whose fire is so vast I can even burn this building in a minute. Metatron has been serving us ever since we made it!"

Kazuma looked slightly amused, "Well the great McDonald princess right now you are in no position to fight Ayano right now. You see she has become highly skilled in other magics and I am afraid to say it is not fire."

"But she possesses the Enraiha?"

"Yes she does. It is rightfully hers. The sword chooses its weilder and Enraiha did choose a Kannagi."

"A half-Kannagi", Catherine corrected him.

Kazuma looked at Catherine for a moment with a blank expression then said, "Yes a half-Kannagi."

Catherine quickly got furiously. She then gave Kirika a scornful look, "Well it looks like even you are not going to help me. Well then I'll go myself and kill that bitch. Only then will you thank me for getting rid of that problem." She said with such superiority that even Kazuma became a little annoyed.

She left the office her heals clicking on the floor she closed it behind her.

Detective Izumi whom remained silent throughout the whole conversation said in a light tone, "I don't think she read the atmosphere at all."

"I don't think she even saw it at first glance", Kirika said sadly. Kazuma agreed.

"But we have to do something about this. If Catherine decides to battle Ayano she won't stand a chance. She is just going to battle her own death."

Kirika looked from Izumi to Kazuma, "What do you say Kazuma?"

Kazuma laid a hand under his chin and looked thoughful, "When a magic user looks into the eyes of a body contractor their powers are shunned for sometime till the contractor has the chance to kill them. I'd say Catherine is just going to die being confused as to what happened. She wouldn't be able to summon any fire warrior after that eye lock."

Kirika shuddered. To die without realizing why you can't fight was a little too much.

Kazuma got up and began to walk towards the door. "I guess we could use her as a bait. When Ayano shows I'll handle her and then Catherine can do whatever she can to her."

"Then I leave it to you."

Kazuma nodded and closed the door behind him.

If there were anyone whom Kazuma knew didn't boast about their powers in his family were two. One his younger brother Ren and second his cousin Ayano. He remembered a time from his childhood when Shinji and Takeya decided to play a terrible prank at him. Kazuma had a habit of wandering around the forest situated at the back of the Kannagi's main house. He had been wandering there away from all scornful eyes. When suddenly a bear had come out of nowhere and began to attack him. The bear belonged to Shinji at that time. This happened a week before Ayano's accident...

Flashback

10 year old Kazuma was running tearfully. The bear was coming towards him at full speed. If thought logically the bear wouldn't have harmed him since he was trained by Shinji but little Kazuma was scared to death. Suddenly a rope appeared from the sky infront of him. He quickly grabbed it and climbed up. Sitting on the tree now he saw the bear walking away. He thanked the person beside him and was surprised to his red-headed cousin sitting there with her head bowed down.

"I am sorry", Ayano said tearfully to him. "I told Shinji you do not like his bear. I didn't know he would play such a mean prank at you."

"It's alright." Kazuma was touched by her kindness. "You didn't tell him so that he could scare me."

"Hmm."

He and his cousin began to climb down the tree.

"I am hungry would you like to eat something?" Kazuma asked.

Ayano nodded.

Kazuma and Ayano began to walk. A little not far they found some apples on the ground. Kazuma was delighted. He was pretty hungry and ran to eat some, ignoring his cousin's call.

He took one from the ground and began to take a bite. The apple tasted delicious.

But before he could swallow it Ayano slapped him hard. The force of that slap was too much and the bite came toppling out of his mouth.

Kazuma stared at his cousin dumbfounded. "Why did you do that?"

"The apples are poisoned." She said quickly. "My father told me that the Fuuga family like to implant these so that their enemies would eat them and die if they try to trespass here.

Kazuma stared at his cousin in awe. This was the second time she had saved him. A weird emotion began to bubble up inside him but he ignored it. For now he just want to enjoy the sunset with Ayano.

Flashback ends

Catherine McDonald was wandering in the forest near the Kannagi mansion. It was near till midnight. She was waiting for Kannagi to come.

She heard a rustle behind her and saw a girl cloaked in black. She was looking down and her red hair were shining in the moonlight.

Catherine smirked, "Well. Well. If it isn't the Kannagi princess. I am surprised that you have the nerve to live even when you find out that you are a half-fire. But I don't have the time to chit chat with you. Give me the Enraiha and I shall leave you alone."

Ayano was still looking fown when she said, "You talk to much for a magic user. And no I won't give you Enraiha. It's the only heirloom of my family. I'd rather you go away before you regret it."

"It will be you who will regret it", she retorted. "Metatron!"

A centaur suddenly appeared before them. He was gray in color with curly hair and red eyes. It began to shoot arrow fires on Ayano.

All of the attacks were directed on her and a huge smoke appeared. Yes Catherine thought.

But when the smoke cleared Ayano was standing in the same position. Not even a sweat.

Catherine became furious. "Fine then Kannagi princess if you want to play hard. Metatron attack!"

Metatron multiplied itself and then attacked her with balls of fire.

But each of them seem to divert from their target. Catherine was becoming impatient.

"What the hell are you?"

Ayano looked up slowly and what Catherine saw nearly took her soul out.

Her eyes were charcoal black. Gazing at them her own eyes became coal black for a second then returned to their normal blue. Metraton vanished.

Catherine began to stumble back while Ayano advanced slowly.

"You should've gone back when Kazuma warned you. He knew what would happen. He knew you were fighting your own death."

"H-How do you k-know?"

"I can see your desire Catherine. I can see your fear. Death is what you fear and death is what awaits you."

She took out a large hook attached to a chain from behind her.

She threw the hook at Catherine. It hit her first on her stomach. A small cut appeared. It wasn't deep but Catherine felt as though she could no longer live. Ayano again bounced the hook on her like a yo-yo. It hit her on the neck.

Ayano again grabbed the hook. "Sayonara the great McDonald princess."

She again threw the hook. Catherine closed her eyes waiting for the cut of death when suddenly someone grabbed her and she felt her body flying upwards.

Catherine looked up and saw Kazuma looking at the sky. "We told you you know? She's not in her usual self for now."

"I-I can see that", she stuttered as she looked on the ground. Ayano stood their furious. Her black eyes turning normal.

"But what is she?"

"Someone who lost all her humanity. She made a Contract with the devil and thus became a Body Contractor."

Even the name sent shivers down her spine.

Kannagi Ayano stood their watching as the two vanished into the sky. Her anger reaching its peak.

The next time she saw that wind magic user she'll make sure to torture him mentally and physically.

Well thats for now


	8. Her Fateful Past

Hello friends. A new part for readers. I hope you enjoy it. ;*

Yes. I strictly remember that Kaze no Stigma is not mine. Eventhough I tend to forget many things!

Itadakimasu!

Kazuma had returned to his hotel room. He was a bit tired. For one that fire magic princess had been ranting on and on eversince he took her back to Kirika's office.

She was furious that she couldn't even look at her directly. Catherine wanted to go and battle Ayano again but this time Kazuma told her finally that she would have to wait. Once Ayano returned to her normal self they themselves will ask questions from her.

Kazuma took of his shirt and stared at himself on the bathroom mirror for a certain long time. He washed his face remembering those charcoal black eyes that nearly took the life out of him. His determination became more firm to bring back the girl he once knew.

Kazuma layed on his bed and took out a picture from his wallet. He stared at it sadly and thought with his eyes closed What should I do? Tsui Ling? What should I do from now on?

In the forest

Ayano Kannagi was again sitting under a tree whose branches were so thick and long they nearly covered the sky. Her gaze was on the ground. Her lips twiching into a snarl. She was again remembering that horrendous day when she had lost everything. She had begged them, screamed at them, pleaded on her knees. Yet they were deaf. They couldn't realize how much she had cried, how much she was in pain, how much she wanted revenge...

Flashback

Ayano was lying on the ground. She had managed to escape from Ryuya and the others but she had no energy left to run now. Her forehead was bleeding because she had hit the rock very hard. Her clothes torn. She was half naked. Ayano just wanted to end her life when she suddenly felt someone throwing a robe at her. She finally closed her eyes because the last amount of her strength had blown away like a candle.

Ayano was sleeping peacefully when she heard voices. Panicked she sat up straight and realized she was in a bed. The softness of a matress was something she hadn't felt in months and Ayano wanted to sleep again. But she was also curious. Where was she?

She remembered running away after Ryuya had assaulted her but the brute had forgotten to bind her again.

She remembered rolling down a cliff and hitting her head on a rock. But she didn't remember much after that.

She got up gently leaving the duvet aside. She looked down and saw that even her clothes had been changed. She was wearing a long white gown.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She spun around in panic and saw a girl nearly her own age coming towards her. She had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

She also seemed as scared as Ayano herself. "I am sorry I did not mean to scare you. But I just went to mother to tell her that you were absolutely fine." She had a sweet voice.

Ayano nodded but still unsure. Afterwards the girl's mother also came inside the room. She looked relieved to see her conscious. "I am so happy that you are alright. See you were unconscious for three days."

The mother motioned her daughter to help Ayano get dressed. "For lunch child." She said when she saw her confused look.

"It is alright. Do not worry no one will harm you here. Come."

And Ayano instantly liked her.

Ayano sat beside Hibino. The girl had told her name. They were eating ramen, Ayano's favourite. Ayano felt happy and peaceful. These people were kind and generous.

After sometime two men entered the house. The first one looked a few years older than Ayano and had blue eyes. He was Hibino's uncle. The second man looked much older. Wearing an old kimono and with grey hair and beard of the same length.

The old man looked when he saw her. "Ah Ayano child. You look healthy like a horse. So I see these people have been giving you your strength back."

Ayano nodded. Hibino's uncle looked a little strict. He said, "Hibino pack her bags she will be going with this man to his homeland." Hibino nodded and went upstairs. Ayano protested that she had nothing to wear when Hibino's mother replied. "We had gone to do some shopping for you dear. This kind old man had given us some money. Don't worry child it will only be for a week. After that you will come back again."

Ayano nodded but she had no idea where was she going. Hibino came downstairs with the bag ready. Ayano came towards Hibino and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She went and took a slight bow to her mother and uncle. Both of them nodded solemly.

Ayano then began to walk out of the house with the old man. "Who are you?" She asked the moment they were out of the village.

The man smiled. "I was an acquintance of your late father. When he saw that you had problem with your magic he suggested that I train you in the mountains. I agreed but after that night you were not to be seen. I searched and searched and finally found you on that hill."

Ayano nodded. She felt a little light-headed. Will this man get her magic back? Would she be able to produce fire more supremely?

"Will your training help?" She asked tenderly yet excitedly.

The old man nodded. "I am a toaist. Girl. We train ourselves in immortality and in magics we know that non others know of. Also we are a member of the Almagests most crucial and secretive department."

Ayano flinched. She knew of the Almagests history. Their lies and truths. Their vows and their oaths.

"The stars and wonders?"

The old man nodded. "Yes the stars and wonders." And then they walked in silence.

When they had finally reached their destination Ayano saw there were only two buildings the size of a mansion. There were no other people besides them. On one building were paintings of colourful flowers. On the other different sized of stars were drawn.

The Taoist chose the latter building and Ayano followed him.

"Shall we start our training?" He asked as he opened the door. It was twice the size of the old man and it opened with a loud creek.

Inside Ayano saw an empty hall with marble tiles and blue painted wall. There were paintings of men and women on almost every wall of the building. Ayano walked in amazed. The old man smiled, "I am glad you are impressed by the ancient paintings of our great men. Nearly every one of them was a magic user just like you. But most of them were also Stars and Contractors."

"What is the difference between a Star and a Contractor?" Ayano asked looking at one of the paintings.

"A Star is the one who has been personally trained in that Almagests department. A Contractor is trained under the supervision with whom he has made the Contract with. When you become a Contractor your eyes become the same colour as your domain. Red for fire, light blue for wind, dark blue for water and brown for earth. But sadly there are only a few Contractors left in the world. The Stars have also become extinct. When you become a Star you are able to manipulate with the soul that the Almagest have chosen for sacrifice. You are the keeper of them. There is a department known as the Almagest Library in which souls are kept in the form of Stars as the demon can only eat the body and not the actual soul itself. When you become a Star you are bound to wear a special necklace given by them."

"Bernhadt Rhodes wanted something from me", Ayano said quickly. "That was why the Fuuga clan didn't kill me right away."

"Aah he wanted you for a selfish reason but let us forget that. Even a powerful magic user like him cannot touch the Star department as its magic is more complicated than his own. But right now you should focus more on your training and to be able to dominate the magic your family has been dominating for centuries."

Was. Ayano thought sadly. My family is dead.

Ayano nodded and prepared herself in that empty hall with the Toaist for the harsh training that will give her back her magic.

A week later

Ayano had come back to the village. She was quite happy now that her powers had returned back to her. The Toaist who had trained her had also indulged her in various things like History reading. Ayano had grown fond of books because of him. He was also a great programmer and Ayano had learned the complicated binary language which the lifeless machine understood. He had told her that she was a genius and she could do so much more if she became an immortal.

But Ayano refused as she thought that immortality was a little too much.

For three months she was trained in using fire, reading about the other clan's history and computers.

"Hibino come on let's go somewhere."

"But where Ayano-chan?" Hibino asked gently. They were eating breakfast.

"Anywhere you know. There is going to be a fair in the village today. Please Hibino. I am really tired from getting bored."

Hibino smiled. Eversince Ayano had gained back her magic she was more talkative now. Sometimes she even ignored her Uncle's harshness towards her.

"Alright. I'll go get my bag."

At the fair

The fair was magnificent. There were stalls of garments, oolong tea, ice-creams and also jewellery

Hibino and Ayano went first to a jewellery stall. There was also a fortune telling stall but the two decided to come hear later.

Ayano was busy buying an oolong tea for both of them.

Hibino drank some as she sat on a nearby bench. "This years stall is so nice."

"You mean it wasn't last year?" Ayano asked curiously.

"Last year I was ill so I couldn't come but thank you Ayano-chan. I am glad I was able to come this year." Hibino sounded happy. Ayano nodded.

"Hey the fortune telling stall is left come on let's go." Ayano grabbed Hibino's hand and they went inside the tent. A woman was sitting with her hands on her lap.

"Good evening children." She said in a whisper. "I hope you are enjoying as you come here to know about your destination."

Hibino first gave her hand to her. The women took it in her long fingers. She paused dramatically the said, "You are destined to find a boy who will fulfill all your dreams. He will cherish and love you to the core." Hibino smiled. "Thank you."

Hibino got up and told Ayano that she was going to buy herself a Kimono so Ayano would stay till she came back.

Ayano nodded and Hibino left. The woman had been watching Ayano during that time.

"Come child. You most interest me than anyone in this village. With your long red hair and red eyes you look like a fire queen."

I am a fire queen. Ayano sat down and gave her her hand. But the moment the woman took it her face frowned.

"Oh my sweet child. You have a tragic future. Your past will come back to you and you will have to face the consequences you have never faced before. Also someone dear to you will come back in your life to stop you from becoming the cruel princess you shall be destined to become."

Ayano was shocked. Snatching her hand she got up immediately. "What do you mean by my past? What do you mean by someone dear to me? My family is dead. There is no one left!"

But before the woman could reply Ayano suddenly felt dizzy and she began to fall down. Just then Hibino came with her bag but she quickly caught Ayano and her bag fell to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Hibino asked in panic.

"Nothing she couldn't bear to hear about the burden she would be carrying for the rest of her life." The woman bowed gently to a surprised Hibino and to an unconscious Ayano.

At the house

The village doctor came to check her that night. She told everyone the reason why she had fainted.

Ayano saw the families shocked faces. Even Hibino was scared. Ayano wanted to cry and weep.

She saw the calender. Today was 16 May. Her 16th birthday and her fate was cruel to give her a such a terrible present to her.

She lightly touched her stomach and form the sentence as if her mouth was speaking on its own.

"I am pregnant."

Flashback ends

Another part done do like it and vote on it.

Also I do not know anything about Taoist as they were only mentioned in the KNS light novel.

Star is something I made myself.

So thank you.


	9. Her Fateful Past 2

Hello everyone. Another part on your way. Thank you for reading my story till now. Do not hate Ayano. She will turn back to normal soon.

Disclaimer I do not own KNS. If I did Ayano would be more level-headed. (Sigh)

Here I go!

Yes Ko-Neko Yokai. This is KazumaAyano but I am just building the story right now. So it might take some time. Also in my story Kazuma had a crush on Ayano since childhood. But he couldn't persuade as he went to China.

Ayano remembered that very clearly. No matter how many times she denied the memories would come back to her with more brute force than ever. Her eyes were first filled with sadness than hate. Hate for that person that who gave her nothing but pain.

Flashback

Ayano layed on the bed. Not wanting to move a muscle. Not wanting to remember her condition. Hibino came to her and sat on the bed.

"Ayano-chan are you alright?" She asked in her tender voice.

Ayano stared at the roof for sometime, "The person who has nothing inside of her how can she be alright?" She asked with every word fell down her tears.

Hibino gently helped Ayano sit up. "I don't want this child Hibino." She stated sobbing. "Please I don't want it."

Hibino gently wiped her tears, "But Ayano. Nothing can happen now. The doctor said to allow you to give birth otherwise you will die."

"Then I want to die than to allow this child to come on earth. Hibino this child... I was raped. I was raped." Ayano began to sob hysterically.

Hibino lightly patted her on the head. "Calm down Ayano-chan. Clam down."

Ayano laid on Hibino's shoulder and sobbed to her heart.

Five months later

Ayano was walking gently around the house. Hibino's uncle had strictly forbidden Ayano to go out of the house as they were scared the villagers would ask why were they keeping her even now.

Ayano did not mind. She hated going out now. Nowadays, she felt like crying or laughing out loud. Sometimes she would eat food at different hours of the day. She was starting to hate everything about herself. Sometimes she would love herself to the core.

Her small belly had swollen and she was beginning to feel the movement of the child inside her. For every mother it was the greatest thing but for her it was not even a small amount of smile worthy.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face filled with sadness, happiness and anger. All mixed. She placed a hand on her stomach unable to think what would she say to the child. Would she be able to love him or her?

The doctor would come sometimes to her at night. Checking whether everything was alright or not. So far he stated the baby was healthy and alright.

Ayano could feel her head dizzy so she sat down on the chair. She was waiting for Hibino's mother and her uncle. They wanted to talk about something.

Ayano waited and stared at her hands. Sometimes she wondered what was written in her destiny. She suddenly remembered a small key sewed in one of her gowns.

It was the same key in the box which Juugo had left for her. She knew the key was to a Kannagi safe secured by various magics situated in the Kannagi mansion.

The door suddenly opened to the front back door. Mrs Tachikawa and her brother came inside.

"Tadaima", Mrs Tachikawa said.

Ayano smiled, "Okairi."

"My child how are you?" Hibino's mother asked gently.

Ayano smiled again. This time wider. Mrs Tachikawa was always nice to her.

Her brother on the other hand didn't like her much.

Hibino came downstairs and hugged her mother tightly.

Everyone was preparing for dinner now. Ayano couldn't help but think how much less burden she would be to them if she could only kill herself.

Deciding this she went upstairs to her bathroom. She took out a small rat poison from her drawer. She had hidden it in there when she had lied to Hibino's mother about the rats disturbing her late night.

She quickly went into the bathroom and stared at the bottle.

With this I could end my life. I won't have to suffer anything and this child won't have to bear any torture. She thought.

But just as she was about to open the bottle. The door suddenly opened and Hibino came inside.

"Ayano-chan dinner is ready-" but she stopped midway when she saw the poison bottle in her hand.

"Ayano-chan", she bellowed snatching and throwing the bottle away. It fell on the bed.

Hibino then made Ayano sit on the bed. She was sobbing profusely.

"I am sorry Hibino but this child is a bad luck for me. What can I do? Will I be able to live again?"

Hibino hugged her tightly, "Yes you would be able to. If you try your best you will be able to see what a beautiful life you have. Even if your family is dead it doesn't mean that they would want you to die like this."

Ayano let go of her and quietly wiped her tears. She caressed her stomach cautiously while looking down.

"This child is just a bad luck for me. I won't be able to protect you. I am sorry I failed you." She said lightly to her belly.

Hibino was also looking at Ayano sadly, "Ayano-chan can you tell us the name of this-"

"No", Ayano nearly yelled. "I will never think about that man ever again. Please Hibino do not ask about him."

Hibino nodded looking at her with sadness.

If she hates the father so much would she be able to accept the child from the bottom of her heart?

Four Months Later

Ayano wasn't feeling well at all. Her belly had become heavy and she would walk for only thirty minutes a day.

Ayano remembered Hibino's uncle saying that once the child will be born she would have to leave this village immediately and go live with the Toaist.

Ayano didn't mind though.

Ayano was waiting patiently for the doctor. He came and checked her. Only a few days were left for the delivery. Ayano was feeling even more weak and pained.

Hibino came sadly and Ayano could tell something was wrong.

"Ayano-chan", she began after Ayano insisted. "The doctor said that you are very weak. If this child is born there are chances that it might leave you dead."

Ayano stared at Hibino. But before she could say anything she felt a huge pain in her body and nearly stumbled on the ground. Hibino tried to grab her but it was too late and Ayano fell to the ground.

Hibino could never forget the horrific scream and the panting she heard of Kannagi Ayano.

At the Toaist Mountain

It has been nearly a year since that day. Ayano had come back to this mountain after she left the hospital.

Someone had given her Elixir on her delivery night. The Toaist had confirmed it.

Ayano stared at her baby boy now. She had named him Ryuga. For every mother having a child is a blessing but for her it was not. She decided to leave Ryuga here where he would be loved and cherished. But Ayano wanted revenge. And now she wanted to become a Body Contractor.

Ayano knew that such Contractors did not exist. But she also knew with the magic she had it was not enough to kill all of them.

She began to leave when she felt a tug on her foot. Looking down, she saw her child.

Onee-chan where are you going? He asked through his eyes.

"Away from you. So you won't be able to live a terrible life." And after that she never looked back at her son.

Flashback ends

Ayano had never told Ryuga that she was his mother and not sister. It was better this way.

At the Toaist Mountain

Kazuma had come here without an appointment but he didn't care much.

Nearly every Taoist and Immortals knew about him.

A small boy came wandering towards him. He had dark and mahogany eyes, the same as Kazuma's. The same as every Kannagi's.

"Hello Oji-san are you hear for me?" The boy was only 3-4 years older and he had a very sweet voice.

Kazuma nodded.

"Yes. Would you like to meet your sister?"

Thats all. Next part is the battle between Kazuma and Ayano.

Two Contractors will fight now.


	10. The Curse of the Contractor

Hello a big finale to this first arc. And so far no mentioning of Yomas but we will get there. Soon.

Itadakimasu!!!

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Kaze No Stigma. The rights go to Yamato-san. May his soul Rest In Peace.

Detective Kirika sat on her desk with her hands on her forehead. She couldn't believe it when Kazuma had told her who was the culprit and why was she doing all this.

But right now not all the information was present. Even Kazuma only knew this fact that Ayano had a son and she was tortured by the Kazamaki family.

Also the child was of the Fuuga clan descendant.

Kirika's head was throbbing. She took some medicines and stared at the empty glass for a while. She was a great Yin and Yang artist. Her colleague Izumi was also one.

Both could summon great protection barriers and could even open gates to other dimensions existing in this universe.

Tachibana Kirika couldn't help but think that how Yagami Kazuma too had been someone like his cousin before. Nearly seven years ago when Kazuma had been 17 years old he had caused an uproar by killing the chief of the Almagest, Erwin Leszaar.

He had been the biggest and the most influential leader of the Magical Syndication. He lived for three hundred years, sacrifising those he thought had the potential to stop the demons from coming into this planet.

Even Erwin known as the one whom death feared was dead.

People had started to gossip about Kannagi Kazuma so he changed his surname to Yagami.

After that it took some time for Kazuma to revert back to his normal self. Kirika had been most astonished to see his indifferent expression but his aura was calmer and smoother.

He had gone from berserk to normal. At that time people had fashioned him the name "Grim Reaper" because he used to kill his enemies without a second thought.

Eventhough Kazuma had once told her that he had killed Erwin in self-defence, she knew the actual reason behind it only when she had decided to investigate about his early life.

She doubted he thought that she knew. But even if he did he wouldn't care.

Perhaps that was why he was so adament in stopping Ayano Kannagi. Because he saw himself in her. She too like him was neglected, hurted and insulted. And just when she thought she could have a little ounce of happiness her whole life came crashing down, becoming worse than it was before.

Kirika waited patiently for Kazuma too come but he never came. Maybe he decided to go to her now.

Good luck Kazuma. She thought her eyes narrowing. Even if what you said is true and she is ten times stronger than you. But she is not in her sences. She has given up hope. Maybe you do have an advantage.

Kirika stared at the moon from her window, thinking how peaceful this night was until now.

In the forest

Kazuma was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He tried to sence her aura. It was strong in all sorts of direction but it did not target at one place.

Either Ayano was moving to fast or she was fooling around him. He could feel the night suddenly growing chilly.

Without warning, the whole forest seemed to have engulfed in a fog. Kazuma knew that whenever a Body Contractor tried to kill its victim they would engulf him in a fog to give him the chills of death.

At first Kazuma thought of flying but he realized that maybe this is what she had wanted. To make him fly so when he would out of the fog she would throw her chain at him and kill him immediately.

He decided to walk, being careful not to hit himself by a tree. He could feel the environment turning completely cold. But this cold wasn't like the winter's cold. It was different, so much evil.

It's as though she had poisoned the atmosphere. She knew all along I was going to sence her aura. Ayano hadn't fogged this place for nothing.

Kazuma walked from left to right. He seem to think he was lost. Suddenly he felt his feet touching a much smoother surface. Was he by chance on the road?

He stretched his left arm and felt a huge car. The fog was indeed bling him. He closed his eyes and allowed his wind magic to disperse through the fog, but the results were very little successful. The fog did disappear and then reappeared.

Kazuma had already noticed a red-headed girl on the front of the road. She began to run and listening carefully he heard her running left.

Ayano enough with these games he thought annoyed now. I am going to stop you once and for all.

And he too began to run in that direction, dissappearing once again in that fog.

At the hospital

Kirika came to see Catherine McDonald. Apparently she had a small accident yesterday when she was going to her home.

Her car had been totaled completely but the doctor said that she was fine.

After asking the doctor where her room was she went inside and sat down beside the bed.

Catherine was still sleeping. So Kirika sat beside her and stared onto her peaceful face. Really no longer thinking much...

In the forest

Kazuma was beginning to wonder whether she was just playing hide and seek with him. He knew already that he had little chances of winning if he accidentally gazed into her eyes.

He strolled from left to right. When the fog didn't disappear at all he finally gave up on finding her.

Deciding that she was listening to him he began to speak, "I know why you are doing this. I know what caused you. I also know who trained you to become better. But seriously is this the way? Did revenge ever satisfied you? Why not go back normal?"

No response. But Kazuma had noticed the fog fading a little.

He bit his lip for a moment before speaking again, "What do you want to prove now? You were a pathetic Kannagi who was never considered a member. Later some people treated you less than a human being! Now you are neither. Why do you still do this?"

"You care so much." He heard the voice coming from his left. It was as though a demon was speaking in Ayano's place. "Every fragment of your soul cares so much. You must be shattered to see your blood relation becoming so low."

Her voice was so calm and so smooth.

"Yeah I worry about you Ayano." Kazuma said with a shrug looking away.

"Did your soul cared the same way for her?"

"What?" Startled he looked left and suddenly the fog dissappeared completely with her face appearing right before him.

He gasped, his own mahogany eyes becoming dark for a second than back. Kannagi Ayano stood right infront of him. Her face no longer looking human. She had the same horrid smile Kazuma had seen on Erwin Lezsaar. When he had sacrificed Tsui Ling.

She was looking at him coldly, "What you wanted Yagami Kazuma was possible. What you feared was also possible. That sweet girl did not know that she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Asking you to protect her forever."

"SHUT UP", Kazuma tried to throw a wind blade at her but he could no longer summon his powers. Terrified he stepped back.

Ayano was charging but slowly, "What happened afterwards? Did she die? What happened then? Does she come into your nightmares? Do you always hear her scream whenever you close your eyes?"

Kazuma began to retreat and suddenly hit a tree. He watched mortified as Ayano took out her weapon. Her smile fading slowly.

"You never existed Yagami Kazuma. Your life was shunned by your own family. Why are you even alive? The Kannagi's should have burned you when they found out you were no fireborn. But what they didn't do I will do it tonight. Sayonara, Kazuma-sama."

She threw the hook at him but he dodged it and ran on his left. Damn it. How long will my powers come back to me? He thought running. He realized that through the fog she had managed to touch him without any physical contact. He had forgotten in his haste that she was ten times stronger than him. Even if he is a Wind Contractor.

Ayano stared at the tree where her hook got stuck. She came and released it. Looking at the direction where Kazuma ran off she said again, "Jade green must have felt lonely till you came. Maybe you gave her the light she was looking for. You cannot run forever Yagami Kazuma. It's just a matter of time."

Jade green? Kazuma ran and hid behind a tree. He knew he was running in the right direction. Ayano must be thinking that he was scared. Which he felt now a little.

"I am not killing you just like that." He could hear her coming closer. "You will meet Jade Green again won't you? You will meet the love of your life again. Doesn't that matter?"

Tsui Ling is not in heaven. She is inside that demons body. Ripped and shattered. Forever.

Kazuma ran again on his right this time and suddenly he could feel a little bit of his powers coming back. He smiled, running, as he saw his palm making a little swirl of wind. But he still needed time.

The Body Contractors may be ten times stronger. But they are slow. I have enough time.

He stopped running and turned around. Ayano was standing right infront of him.

Avoiding her gaze he began, "I am not the only one who lost everything you know? Even the night when they all died where were you? Apparently your pathetic self couldn't stop them even if you wanted to. And then they captured you and made you see the world through their eyes. Tell me sweet cousin. Was it a good experience? Even when you found out that Juugo wasn't really your father."

Ayano stopped. Kazuma didn't see but he could tell her dark eyes were getting wider.

"H-How do you know?" She stammered. Can Kazuma sence fear in her voice?

"Yes because I met his true born son. Gruu Kannagi is his name. Juugo never told anyone about it because he was born from his first wife. You were just a pawn he used so no one would question anything." He stated smirking.

"No", Ayano slowly stopped and grabbed her head from either side. Her hook falling down. That was when Kazuma knew he had the advantage. He looked directly at her face and saw her dark eyes turning their normal crimson.

But Yagami wasn't finished, "And then there is Ryuga. How will he feel if he saw his sister right now? How will he feel if he found out what you did with his father."

"No please", Ayano sank on her knees. Sobbing now.

Kazuma suddenly felt his powers coming back. He knew that he couldn't purify a soul like the Kannagi's did. But he could still try.

Summoning more and more wind spirits by extending his right hand staright upwards, he created a massive wind ball, twice the size of himself.

Turning his hand into a fist and with a loud cry he threw the ball at her. It her head on and he heard her shriek but in her normal voice.

He saw her lying on the ground. Arms stretched she was breathing slowly. Suddenly he saw a small red dot come out of her heart.

This is my end. This is how I die. By reminding me of my flaws. By realizing what I did was wrong. This is how I die. No more pain. No more sadness.

The dot was flying upwards. Suddenly Kazuma saw the dot becoming the shape of a fiery bird.

It hit itself directly onto her stomach with so much force that she nearly sat up. Kazuma suddenly realized that she lived.

He saw a small figure coming from behind a tree. Ryuga Kannagi looked a lot like his mother with his amber eyes. He ran towards his mother without even a second thought.

"Onee-chan I am sorry if I hurted you. Please don't leave me again. Please. I will be a good brother I promise." The little boy said in his little voice.

Onee-chan? Brother?

Ayano looked up and saw her son who had light tears in his eyes. She got up slowly and said gently, "No Ryuga I-your Onee-chan has done so many terrible things. She does not deserve your love."

Ayano began to walk away slowly when he ran and grabbed her leg. She stopped and felt a small tear come out of her eyes. She turned behind and hugged the boy tightly, sobbing.

Kazuma was watching this scene with a small satisfied smile.

Ayano picked her son up and began to walk away. Ryuga and Kazuma's eyes met, then Ryuga smiled and looked back at his mother.

Kazuma began to walk but saw a small necklace on the place where Ayano had fallen. It was a heart shaped necklace made of silver.

He looked back at her and picked it up.

This is how I felt. For I want to live with what matters in my life. I had forgetten that it is not when you have to walk on thorns when you come out of the flowers but how you react when you take the first step. I Ayano will give you a more peaceful life Ryuga.

All done. Votes and Comments please.

Next is the new start of a new adventure. Until then bye bye.


	11. The true heir of the Kannagi

**Hello guys. A new start of this chapter. Please read it and like it as this starts a new arc with new adventure.**

 **3 months later.**

The apartment wasn't far from the city of Shunjuku but it wasn't near anyone Ayano knew by relation. The people who lived in the apartment didn't like to meddle much in their neighbours life. But that didn't mean they would just ignore what kind of people lived there.

Ayano's apartment number was 320. It was on the second last floor. It had a small balcony beside it. The whole room was empty. Cups of coffees and dirty plates were lying in the wash basin.

The bedroom was nearly scattered and noises could be heard from the bathroom.

"So Ryuya what should I make for you today?", Ayano was saying to her 5 year old son.

"I want to eat sandwhich today." Ryuga said smiling lovingly. Ayano kissed her son on his forehead.

He was splashing in the bathtub and Ayano was sitting beside him. She looked at him smiling.

It has been three months since that fateful day when she had been re-united with her son. After that she didn't find any place to live but a police officer Tachibana Kirika helped her find this apartment.

Ayano had taken a small job as a computer teacher in Kakuazon School. Her child Ryuga also studied in that school. The fees of that school was fair and Ryuga could easily finish his preschool there.

She had strictly forbid to mention to anyone that she was his sister in that school.

And he accepted. So far no one had found out about it as Ayano and Ryuga would go seperately but would come home together.

Tachibana Kirika would also make her visits weekly. She would ask about her health and also her son's health. Ayano had also begged Kirika not to tell Ryuga the truth.

She hadn't heard from Kazuma for a long time. Eventhough Kirika claimed he was still in this city Ayano rarely saw him. He didn't come to see her not once.

Also there was Kannagi's main house where Ayano hasn't gone at all. She was still scared of that place which reminded her why and how she was tortured and was forced to watch her family die.

"Onee-chan!", Ryuga exclaimed splashing more water at his mother.

Ayano came out of her train of thoughts but by the time she asked Ryuga to stop she was already drenched.

She helped her son get ready for his school when the doorbell rang.

Who came so early? She wondered.

"Come on. It's already late", she took his hand and began to walk towards the door. She was shocked when she opened the door.

Yagami Kazuma was standing right infront of her with his hands in his pockets.

"You?", she muttered eyes wide.

"Nice to see you too cousin", he smirked.

Ayano moved aside so he could enter but he remained at the door.

"Aren't you going to come in?", she asked genuinely.

Instead of answering he shooked his head. He took out something from his pocket. It was the heart shaped necklace Ayano had received from the Tao before her departure for becoming a Body Contractor.

"You left this at that time when you were re-united with Ryuga. Sorry I didn't give it to you soon because I had forgotten I had it."

Ayano nodded slowly as she didn't believe Kazuma'a story. In truth she thought he had been examining it.

The aura this necklace gave could make anyone uneasy. But it wasn't an evil aura.

He placed the necklace in her hand. She opened it and saw both portions were empty.

"Right. Thank you", she smiled a little. "Come on! Ryuga you're gonna be late." She said taking his hand and dragging him out of the apartment with Kazuma watching them amused.

 **At Kakuazon School**

Ayano was again making rounds around the school building as her lectures for today were finished.

She stared outside the window of the second floor. The birds were chirping a unique rythme, the clouds making fabulous shapes of different kinds of animals. She could feel the wind blowing as the window was half open.

She stared at the sky till her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller she muttered, "Kirika-san?".

"Hello?", she said pressing the phone on her ear.

 **At the police Agency**

"This way, Miss Kannagi", a police officer opened the door for Ayano.

"Thank you", she muttered politely. This was Lieutinant Tachibana's office. Ayano saw her reading some files. She stopped and looked up to her visitor.

"K-Konichiwa", Ayano took a small bow and sat down on the chair. Kirika nodded and then took out another file from the desk. In it were identity cards and some keys.

"Here is your identity card and keys to the Kannagi mansion." Ayano gapped but Kirika seemed to have not heard. She continued,"And these are the will papers of the Kannagi. As you are the soleful heir to the house and to their sacred treasure Enraiha so I think you have every right to this."

Ayano was shocked at this. She couldn't even find her voice. Finally she said,"Tachibana-san there must be some mistake. I can't be the owner of the house. I am not a Kannagi! Well...my mother was one. But my father wasn't! I-"

"I know", Kirika said calmly. "Originally you were not the heir of the house. The heir had been Kazuma. But he couldn't produce fire magic and we can safely say the Kannagi's wanted someone else to be the owner then but they were killed before they could change the will. Also there is the fact that you stole Enraiha years ago but you can easily wield it. So Kazuma thought it was a right choice to transfer the will to you."

Ayano was now angry. Why did Kazuma made such a decision without consulting her? She wasn't but Kazuma was the true heir of the Kannagi even if he can't manipulate fire. She stood up abruptly.

"I would like to go and talk to him myself." She said fiercely.

Kirika placed the keys and the will back to their places. She also stood up.

"You can go though I don't think he will change his mind."

"I shall see to that. Excuse me." She began to walk out of the agency.

Kazuma just what the hell are you thinking? Making me the heir. Are you trying to mock me? She thought her hands curled into fists.

 **At the Royal Bay Hotel**

There was still an hour before Ryuga's school ended. So Ayano had plenty of time to talk to Kazuma. Kazuma had already sensed her from the roof top. His eyes narrowed as he watched her enter the hotel building. He sighed and began to walk towards his suite.

Ayano asked the receptionist in which suite was Kazuma residing. Upon asking who was she, Ayano told hesitately that she was his cousin. After that she was told he was in one of the VIP suites.

Ayano knocked on his door. It opened and a handsome man with mahogany eyes peered at her. "Oh its you", he didn't seem surprised.

Ayano pressed her lips,"May I come in?"

Kazuma raised his eyebrows and opened the door ajar. Ayano entered and was shocked to see the suite. It looked more like a place people can hold a business meeting.

"Why are you so surprised? Is this the first time you came in a man's room?" He smirked.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "As a matter of fact yes."

She sat down on the sofa. Her hands clutching one of the cushions. Kazuma sat infront of her his arms spread on the sofa's head.

"I want you to take back the will", she said indignantly.

"I don't really want it. It's yours by right. Cuz you can weild Enraiha." He said with his head tilted to one side.

"That still doesn't make me the owner of that house. You-"

"I'll go and order some coffee for both of us." He got up and walked towards the door. Ayano impatiently waited for him to come back.

Kazuma came back and sat down. The coffee came a bit earlier than she expected. But perhaps this is what being a VIP member meant. You can order anything you want and it will come in super speed.

Ayano sipped her coffee gently. It was scalding hot but Ayano didn't mind the heat. It rather refreshed her.

"That's why I want you to have the will." Kazuma pointed out bluntly.

"Wha?" She looked at him surprised.

Kazuma smiled and motioned at his coffee which was on the table. "The fact that this coffee is so hot I can't drink it as long as it is in normal temperature. I can't bear heat as we both know. Yet you drink yours like you have no problem. You can bear the heat without any problem. Also..." He stood up and began to walk towards her. He placed both of his hands on the sofa, caging her.

He took the coffee mug from her hands and placed it on the table. Her face was becoming red with too much closeness. "W-Wait", she stammered.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Also we both know that you have the sacred treasure stored inside your body. It chose you out of all the Kannagi's. So shouldn't you be proud that you are the last heir?"

Ayano's face had heated up and then she became sad. She looked down and sighed. Kazuma looked at her face. He couldn't help but notice how thin she looked. Even being a mother, she didn't have much womanly curves.

Ayano waited for Kazuma to let go of her. When he stood up she too began to walk towards the door. Before turning the knob she looked at her shoulder. "Thanks for the coffee. Sayonara."

Sayonara. Something stirred into his memory. If he recalled this is what she had said to him during their fight. Sayonara Kazuma-sama.

Ayano opened the door. But as if reading his thoughts she looked back at him. "About that time when I was a Contractor. I don't remember anything now what I said to you or Catherine or anyone else at that time. When the dark powers left my system it also took some crucial memories with it. So I do not remember anything of what I said to you."

"But it hasn't completely gone has it?" He pointed out. "You can still use it if you willed."

"But I won't." She looked determined. And then she left.

Ayano was walking with Ryuga to their apartment. She remembered what Kazuma said. Also we both know that you have the sacred treasure stored inside your body.

Ryuga looked up and noticed his sister was a bit quiet today. "What happened? Onee-chan?"

"Nothing at all." She ruffled his hair a bit. Suddenly her mobile phone rang.

"I got a mail." She looked a bit surprised. She opened the mail. It said Meet me at the Kannagi mansion. Yagami Kazuma.

Where did he get her number? Maybe from Kirika. Ayano stared at the text for a while thinking what should she do.

"What's wrong Onee-chan?" Her son asked her second time.

"Um Ryuga. Would like to see my home?" She asked smiling at her son.

"Eh? Home?"

 **At the Kannagi mansion**

Ayano walked towards the main gate. Her heart beating faster than anything else. She clutched her son's hand unconsciously.

Kannagi mansion brought more emotional memories which Ayano would rather never cross her mind.

But even so she felt sad for Juugo, Genma-Ojisan and also Ren. They walked at the courtyard. It looked destroyed. "Is this your home? Its' so lovely and big." Ryuga was excited oblivious to its' history.

Ayano envied him a little. She and Ryuga waited for Kazuma patiently. When they heard a rustle behind them. She got up and called, "Who is there?" Suddenly the rustle grew loud and Ayano could now sence a weird aura from the bushes.

A ghostly liked figure came out. It was purplish-black in shape and had horns on its' head. It's a youma. She realized.

Ryuga ran and clutched her leg. "What's that?" He sounded scared.

The youma glided towards them at full speed. Ayano and her son fell down. It grabbed her son and flew towards the sky. "Onee-chan! Help!" He called out scared.

"Let him go." She began to send balls of fire towards it. They hit him on his face and he fell down. But he was still clutching her son. He had began to cry. It hissed at her and pulled him even more closer.

What should I do? What should I do? She thought. Suddenly she remembered Kazuma's words.

Taking a deep sigh. She joined her hands. "Materialize Enraiha." She began to open her hands and a sword began to form. It was metallic and primarily a faded ruby. There was a gem at the center of the sword's cross-guard.

Ayano glared at the youma who was still clutching her son.

"Let go of him you evil Youma." She screamed as her sword erupted with fire and she began to hit him. The Youma let go of him and screamed till it was purified.

Ryuga watched in disbelief. "Amazing Onee-chan." He muttered staring at the sword that came out from his sister's hands.

Instantly it was gone and Ayano ran to hug him. "Are you alright? Ryuga? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-No. But he was scary." Ryuga too hugged his sister and began to cry.

Ayano patted him on the back when they heard another rustle from the bushes. This time Ayano was prepared.

"Who is there?" She demanded.

"Just someone who was watching your battle."

A boy appeared. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked 13 years old. Ayano was confused, "Who are you?"

"Li Lonyue. Kannagi miko-hime."

 **Thats all for today. Goodbye now. Please comment and like. Sayonara. Reader-sama. As for the question whether Ryuga knows Ayano is his mother is no. He doesn't and he thinks Ayano is his sister.**


	12. The boy from China

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the Light Novel. I just found out. Kazuma is more crueler in the light novel than the anime. And Ayano is more short-tempered than the anime.**

 **Lets go!!!!**

Ayano and Ryuga both stared at the boy who just appeared infront of them. She began to walk towards him but slowly.

"Li Lonyue? Are you from China?", she asked staring down at him.

He smirked. A smirk of which she was pretty much familiar now. This boy, though he looked cute, seemed dangerous to her now.

He gently bend down and kissed her hand. Surprising her to a deeper shade of tomato red.

"I apologize but it was me who had send that e-mail to you. You see if I hadn't used Yagami Kazuma's name you wouldn't have come." He said in a apologetic way which would've melt anyone's heart.

Anyone except Ayano's. "Do you know him? Kazuma I mean." She asked her hand still in his.

He sighed and let go of her. "Oh yes. We were acquaintance once when he was still in training. Though I dare say that he would rarely like the fact that I am here."

"Then shouldn't be him and not me whom you wanted to meet?" She asked thoughtfully.

He looked behind her. "Who is he?"

Ayano looked behind at her son. She was tempted to lie to him. But later decided against it. She had a feeling that Li Lonyue would find out about him sooner than she lied.

"He's my son, Ryuga." She said in a low voice. Li raised his eyebrows. "I see." He smirked again and began to walk towards the boy.

"Konnichiwa Ryuga. You don't my calling you Ryu do you?" The five year old hesitated but shook his hand with a boy and smiled at the given nickname.

A bishonen. Ayano thought. But a manipulator all the same. He and Kazuma are alike.

Ryuga looked at Ayano and smiled. "I see the Kannagi miko-hime standing here all alone. You see no one has been gaurding this house eversince the assassination. So it was pretty a surprised news to see you come back here after a long time."

"I-Thank you." She stammered, blushing a bit. The bishonen new exactly what to say to please her. Still she was confused at one thing.

Why on earth was he here? But before she could ask him. He checked his watch. That was when Ayano noticed he was wearing a brown shirt with blue baggy jeans.

"I must go I have some work. The youma ofcourse was the last one here. Rarely anyone's ever visited the place. Sayonara Kannagi princess and little Ryu."

He vanished at once. Ayano and Ryuga stared at the place dumbfounded. Ayano had began to doubt whether he was still a trainer.

Kazuma was flying invisible and watching the roads, the people with their own problems, the little houses and the vast buildings.

He had to admire Tokyo everytime he saw it from this view. It was already dusk and the full moon was coming into view.

He landed on the roof of his hotel. Someone was already waiting for him there.

Kazuma saw him lying against the wall with his hands behind his head. He opened his eyes to look at him.

He had green eyes, just like his father Juugo.

"Oh. Kazuma. Long time no see cousin where have you gone?" He asked in a bored way. Not really wanting to know answers.

Kazuma smirked. "If I recall it's you sleeping on the roof of a hotel where I reside. So I can safely say that you were following me."

"And yet you are here all alone". He continued as though he didn't hear what Kazuma just said.

"I am sorry I did not bring your entertainment."

"It has been months since she settled. How is the child? Is she keeping him?"

Kazuma kicked a blue can. "Yeah, she is." His tone was a bit low.

The boy stood up and he faced him. He was a little short than him. His arms and shoulders were slender with hard bones. He too, like him, had dark hair.

"Well then I should visit her soon no? She would be most pleased to know that most of her relatives are still surviving if she ever became the next Head."

Kazuma already knew that the person who weilds the sacred treasure is nominated to be the next successor of the family. He glanced at the sky for some moment. "I do not know what is her true power. Or even if she is on par with us."

The boy didn't reply. Kazuma looked at his cousin for sometime before he asked.

"Are you sure you can't do it? Gru?"

The boy, Gru, shooked his head.

"No I can't. It is the most powerful magic in our domain. It seriously needs a skilled pratitioner without harming the victim."

Kazuma sighed and closed his eyes, "You're useless."

Gruu scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you should ask her. If what you said is true and she was trained to become one of the most powerful magic user."

"Her powers are limited." Kazuma crossed his arms. "She was a skilled magic user when she was a Contractor. I do not know whether she is powerful in fire magic."

Gruu nodded and made a thoughtful expression.

"Although." Kazuma looked behind at him smirking this time. Gruu knew that smirk very well. Had it been any other person the back of their hairs would have stood up, by watching such an expression.

"We can find that out can't we?"

 **At a museum**

Ayano and Ryuga were walking behind Li Lonyue again. He had disappeared but re-appeared again with a small map in his hands.

They had left the Kannagi residence and were walking more into the heart of the Tokyo city. Ayano was beginning to think what kind of day it turned out to be.

First the unexpected welcome by a Youma then this young boy. He told Ayano that he was searching a lost treasure for his master.

According to him, his master had left the treasure in Tokyo years ago. But niw he couldn't pin point the exact location. The master had given him a map that also looked ancient.

Li's purple robes were becoming an attention to people's eyes. Ayano glanced nervously around then back at him.

Finally she could no longer hold back and asked rigidly, "How far is this thing?"

"Not too far Kannagi princess. We're almost there."

"Tell me again why the hell are we following you?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

Li looked behind smiling. His map even bigger than his body. "Because you are bored and you don't know anything of the magic user world."

Ayano sweet dropped, "You don't have to be so blunt you know."

They walked infront of a museum. "Is that-" Ayano stated.

"One of the best known museums in Tokyo city. My master believes that his treasure is some where here."

"Oh a museum." Ryuga said whom Ayano picked up as he was tired from all the walking. "Ne Onee-chan. What's a museum?"

"It's a place where objects from hundreds of years are secured for other people to see." She said caressing the boy's hair.

Li stared at the door for a moment than smiled, "Well Kannagi princess how do you suppose I should be able to take the treasure without being noticed."

Ayano stared at his dark purple robe with a hood. "First take of that cloak. And you can pose as my little cousin. I will talk to the gaurd about our entry."

Li nodded. Together they walked towards the gaurd to get entry in the museum.

Once they entered little Ryuga was amazed at the scenery infront of him. Ayano let go of him and he walked towards a wall where different types of paintings and weapons hung.

"Amazing." Ryuga's eyes travelled from one wall to another. "Look onee-chan that sword is the same as your's." He pointed to a sword made from wood.

"Yeah." Ayano was also a bit delighted to have come here. Li looked a bit worried. "According to my master. The treasure is here on the ground floor. But as far as I can sence there are more than 300 treasures here."

"Eh? Three hundred?" Ayano was shocked.

"Well many magic users have been embedding their treasures in these small ornaments. They believe that these ornaments are looked after so it might be impossible for even to take them unnoticed."

"I see", Ayano looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then can you sence which treasure it is?"

Li looked from one way to another. "Yes I can. But it's you I want to search this place."

"Me?" Ayano pointed a finger at herself. "But why would I help? If you can find your treasure yourself?"

Ryuga was a little far away so he couldn't hear their talk. "I admire you. Because you are the first person to survive Body Contractor. My mother was also one you see. But she died from the guilt of killing other people. It is said that no Body Contractor can last forever. But you are the first one in centuries. Also the Taoist who trained you revealed that you are good at recognizing barriers." He sounded sincere.

Ayano could red lines appearing beneath her amber eyes. "My. My. You make me sound immortal. It's just that I wanted to live for my son's sake. He is still small and does not know any of these things."

Li looked sad for a moment. "What's wrong?"

He shooked his head. "Come on help me find the treasure princess."

"S-Stop calling me princess." The blush didn't appear to have gone.

 **At a hospital**

Kazuma had been visiting this hospital eversince Kirika told him about that incident.

Apperently, five years ago, not all the Kannagi's had died. Some survived and one of them was in the hospital.

The room 231. Kazuma stared at the patient lying on the bed with numerous machines keeping him alive. His blonde hair were only from the covers.

If only I can save you little brother. But Ayano is now my only hope.

Kazuma couldn't save him because his purifying wind cannot circulate inside his system. Only the fire in his family can save him now.

I am counting on you Ayano. Kazuma knew she did not know yet.

 **At the museum**

Ayano had closed her eyes in order to feel the treasure's aura. Li was looking bored. "How much longer will you take?"

"If you already know. Why not save my time and find it yourself?"

"I am paying you for this." Li stated.

"Yes and that's why I am doing it. Or did someone pay you to test my abilities?"

Li smirked again.

I knew it. Ayani didn't bother to answer who had. Maybe her trainer Tao.

She was staring at a small artifect now. It was a head of an ancient priest who must have existed in the Edo years. His face was painted gold and he had protruding eyes with large cheek bones. She could sence a rich aura from the head.

"This is where your treasure is." Ayano stated. It was night time now and all the visitors left. Only Ayano, Li and Ryuga were still there.

Li smiled. "Finally you got it correct. A little more and it might have taken centuries to figure it out."

Ayano nearly fell from his blunt reply. But something was weird now. The aura was suddenly changing. Ayano looked closely at the ornament when it started to break.

"Eh?"

Suddenly it shattered with so much force that the pieces flew everywhere. Ayano quickly secured Ryuga's eyes. They were shocked to see a green light coming from where the head was placed. The light began to blind them and when Ayano opened her eyes again she saw a large Youma standing right infront of them. It was completely green and had the body of a horse and it did not have any head.

Ryuga screamed and Ayano was calming him.

Li looked bored again but did not do anything. "Well my treasure has been found."

"What?" Ayano looked at a small box beside the monster. "Is that the treasure?"

Li took it with such casuality that it seemed as though there was no Youma at all. He took out his large cloak from his jeans pocket which Ayano could never understand how did he even placed it their in the first place.

He wrapped the cloak around the box. "Well good-bye Kannagi princess hope we meet again." The little boy vanished.

I should've known he was using me as a scapegoat. Ayano thought wearily and stared at the headless horse.

"Materialize Enraiha!" Ayano steadily held the sword at glared at the Youma. "Ryuga get out of here and wait for me by the entrance stairs."

"But."

"NOW", he had never seen his sisiter so furious.

The little boy began to run as fast as he can. The horse had suddenly detected that one of his victims was running away. He tried to block his escape but was stopped by a flow of fire energy.

"Oh no you don't. Your opponent is right here." Ayano's sword had errupted her flame.

Ayano began to swung her sword. But the Youma seemed to be unaffected by its energy. It absorbed the flames through the hole of it's head.

Ayano again tried and this time she ran towards it. She ripped one of his legs with her sword.

But to her amazement a new leg formed out of the cut. "What?"

The Youma began to trot towards her with full speed. Ayano tried to block it with her sword now acting as a barrier. But it was becoming difficult for her to hold for much longer.

What should I do now? If this keeps on going this headless demon is going to kill me.

Wait a minute. Thats right. If I can't kill it then perhaps I can purify the Youma. Moreover, right now, I can cleanse it since it only heals itself after I stab it.

Ayano pushed the Youma away. She closed her eyes and laid the tip of her sword on her forehead.

Please. Spirits of fire lend me your fire.

Small spirits in the shape of dots began to appear from multiple directions. Ayano knew that the summoning of fire spirits was a bit slow but she prayed it would work.

The spirits began to form a large ball of red flame on her sword.

"Eat this you disgusting horse." The purifying danced around for a moment before engulfing it completely.

Ayano could here it's screaming before it died along with her flames.

Ayano sighed and storing the sword she collapsed on her knees.

Suddenly she heard a someone clapping from a distance. Ayano looked up and saw a man with green eyes clapping. Ryuga was standing right beside him.

"Who are you?"

The man did not say anything. However, Ryuga answered. "Onee-chan he is my uncle. Gruu Oji-san."

"Gruu-?" All of a sudden a memory began to stir in her mind. She remembered Kazuma mentioned him once.

"Yo cousin. It's been awhile. Though you are a bit flat from there."

"EH?" Ayano was startled at his bluntness. Were all the Kannagi's arrogant and rude?

 **Enough for today. Thankee for reading this part.**


	13. Midori no Hono

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. The plot is mine just that and the characters Gruu and Ryuga. Midori no Hono means green flame.**

Kannagi Ayano who was in a disheveled state, stared at her cousin who was standing beside her son. "Your name is-?"

"Gruu Kannagi. I just said so didn't I? And my my what the hell have you been doing here?"

Now that he mentioned it Ayano looked around and was a bit shocked to see a very large burned hole where the Youma had dissappeared. Even the damage, she did have a pretty good reason for it. Suddenly a huge amount of money fell from the roof on her lap.

Li's payment. She thought grimly. No matter whatever tactics he played he hadn't forgotten his promise. Well what it will just go for the repair of that wall.

"Uhm uhm", Gruu cleared his throught. Ryuga ran towards his sister and gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back.

She then looked at her lastest cousin. He smirked just like Kazuma.

"Well are you here for confirmation that I am the master of Enraiha?" She asked her one brow raised.

Gruu began to walk towards her. She was standing now her son still clutching her leg. He placed his hand behind his head. "No just to see whether I actually had another cousin. You see Kazuma isn't someone you can be closely friends with right?"

Ayano chuckled a little. That was true. She beamed at him. "Then we should go from here. The little ba* isn't going to come back. And I have to pay for the damage."

Gruu laughed. Ayano was beginning to think what was his history and why did Juugo abondoned him.

Ayano had picked Ryuga up. The poor boy was exhausted. Since his school ended he had been with his mother and hadn't slept a wink. She and Gruu were walking on the sideway. He still had his hands behind his head.

There was silence between them but Ayano decided to start a conversation. "So are you living with Kazuma?"

"Eh? Hell no. The guy would rather eat a live mouse than lend me a room to stay."

"So?"

"I am living in an apartment. It's infront of you son's school."

"Oh." Little Ryuga had fallen asleep and Ayano was moving a little quickly to lay him down.

Gruu seemed a bit sad for a moment than he appeared normal. Ayano had finally reached her apartment. She and Gruu took the elevator.

Even Ayano had realized how tired she was. It was nearly 1 in the morning. She tried to open the door with her keys. It was harder for her to search since she had Ryuga on her shoulders. But Gruu took the keys from her and opened the door. He turned the lights on beside the door.

Ayano went to her bedroom and laid little Ryuga. She would have worried that he had school tomorrow but the boy was more energetic and didn't like to sleep much.

She came out and motioned Gruu on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He placed his feet on the table with his hands behind his head. Ayano groaned. But she still sat down as Gruu's history was seemingly becoming interesting for her.

"Umm...would you like some tea?" She asked with her hands joined resting on the table. She shooked his head and looked into her amber eyes with his emerald ones. "So princess Kannagi what is it that you want to aske me?"

"How do you know I-"

"Oh please. You also want to know why my dear Otou-sama the main head, played such a game with our lives." He paused and looked into those eyes again. She looked vigilant. He could see now why Kazuma was interested in her.

"Well. It all started when I was born. You see Juugo had me a year later when he married Ayaka my mother. But he had already noticed that I was sort of disabled in magic. I think that my mother had some sort of accident in which her womb got affected and I was born with no fire magic. My dear father was shocked at this. So he decided to chuck me out. Send me away to some orphanage with only a picture of the family to remember. I was almost 1 when this happened. And you were born around that time. You see Ayano. Your father had refused to acknowledge that you were his baby. Your mother died giving birth to you. And Juugo must have noticed that you had your mother's magic instead of your father's. So he must have kept you, made you think that you were the daughter of the Head. Even Genma Oji-san knew about this. But the stubborn man he is would only blame the children for the parent's fault." Gruu stopped and stared at the ceiling. He continued, "After that years passed. But I still did not know who I was. But then I began to search for my family. And I when I found them. It was already too late." He sighed and smiled looking at her.

Ayano wasn't finished. She had another question. "But how did Kazuma found you?"

Gruu let go of his legs from the table and walked up to the window. Staring out at the full moon he said, "It happened some time ago. I was training in my fire magic which apparently Kazuma saw and he was surprised to see my features. He said I resembled his uncle Juugo. So the two of us went into that apartment. Found Juugo's diary, where he kept pictures of me and well...that's how we found out."

Gruu was now looking at her again as if asking are you finished with the interrogative look?

Ayano looked up at him. "So when Ryuya's father said that two Kannagi's are alive. One was you?"

Gruu shooked his head. "I don't know who he was but your wrong I am not the Kannagi they might've been referring to. It might be someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Why not ask dear cousin Kazuma. The guy knows about our family more than the two of us right?"

There was an immense silence between them.

 **A few days later**

Ayano was going to Tachibana Kirika's office after she send Ryuga to school. Kirika had said that she wanted to do something with her. She had asked Ayano to quit her job as a teacher and could work for the police department as a programmer.

What made Ayano worried is that mostly the cases of hacking or stealing of important data would be given to her but she didn't mind much.

She walked towards the entrance. Kirika was already watching her with her one hand on her hip. They shooked hands.

Kirika showed her the new office and also with whom she would be working.

"Well I guess you know now that this is all. Here are your keys and Izumi told me about a certain laptop which is of no use for us. But you can keep it if you want to." She told her handing the keys. Ayano smiled, "Thank you."

She went and sat down on the chair to operate the computer. Kirika sat on the edge of the desk. "So how's it going with your cousins?" She asked smiling.

Ayano looked thoughful, "Both are nice. And it also seemed they didn't have any grudges against each other. I guess they're alright."

Kirika was surprised, "Didn't Kazuma tell you?" Ayano looked up from the screen to Kirika, "Tell me what?"

"About-"

Just then the door opened and Yagami Kazuma entered. He looked as charming as ever. But his presence stirred some uneasiness in Ayano.

Kirika immediately got off from the desk. "Ah Hello Kazuma. Why have you come today?"

"Not much I just here to congratulate Ayano for her new job." He said smirking. His hands casually in his pockets.

The uneasiness began to form again. You came here for anything but congratuation. She thought frowning. Ignoring him she began to go through the computer.

"Well then I have to go. I am a bit busy today." Tachibana Kirika left them on their own. Ayano heard the door close but her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

Kazuma stared at her for a moment then all of a sudden her computer shut down. Ayano glanced up and saw him taking out the plug. "You can play games later if you like." He said with a bored expression.

Ayano glared at him. "If you wanted to ask something...well...you could have just asked!"

"I saw your uneasiness. I thought this might jolt you awake."

Ayano stood up from her chair angrily. "I wasn't asleep. What the hell are you-"

She couldn't complete her sentence because he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. His head resting on her shoulder.

Ayano was stunned by this action. She cursed herself for letting her gaurd down.

She tried pushing him but he held her wrist. His breathe now on her neck sending the hair on her back, up. There was a moment of silence when- "You know you should use a different shampoo. This one smells cheap."

Ayano pushed him and he chuckled. She was breathing heavily as though she just ran a marathon and her heart beating. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just want you to come to the Tokyo Hospital with me." He said calmly.

"Tokyo Hospital why?" This time she was determined not to keep her gaurd down. Kazuma's expression suddenly turned grave. He placed his hand on her arm. "You'll see." He said giving her a sad smile.

 **At the Tokyo Hospital**

Ayano was completely heart broken when she saw what Kazuma wanted to show her. In the room 231 lied her sweet cousin. Ren. Even thinking about him would bring tears in her eyes.

Ayano quietly wiped them and looked at Kazuma. He was staring at his brother with a rigid expression on his face.

"H-How long has he been like this." She asked her voice cracking.

"Eversince that day." He stared fixedly. His eyes never leaving his brother.

Ayano clenched her fist and closed her eyes. She knew the reason why Kazuma brought her here but she can't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Ayano knew that the only way to save Ren was to purify him completely from inside. A certain dark magic was forcing him to stay unconscious. It was cruel. It was horrible. For a sweet boy like Ren. It was too much.

"Why not?" Kazuma inquired. "You can only save him. I can't because if my wind ends up in his bloodstream he will die for sure."

"Yes I know but." Ayano looked from Kazuma to an unconsious Ren. "I still haven't completely mastered my Enjutsu technique and it might take me months to master it so I can purify the demon from him."

Purifying a demon if it was outside of the human body was easy. But if a demon was inside the human body it may take years to take it out. Only a skilled Fire magic user with the sacred sword can purify the body without harming it.

For that they must learn to conjure the corporal form of their fire.

Kazuma was about to reply when his cellphone rang. He stared at the caller for a moment before answering it.

"Yes? What is it Gruu?" There was a pause. "Yeah she's with me." There was another pause this time longer. "All right. Does she know?" Another pause. "No. Then? Alright." He placed his cellphone back in his pocket.

"What did he want?" Ayano groaned.

"He had asked you to duel with him. Right?"

Ayano nodded. Few days ago when Gruu had come into her house he had asked her for a duel. Ayano was surprised. When she asked why he said, "Because I am the true heir of the Kannagi. Kazuma doesn't count. But you can weild Enraiha. Why would the sacred treasure choose someone who was not even a complete Kannagi? For this I challenge you to a battle to see who is the strongest."

Ayano had been pretty surprised so she asked for sometime. Gruu didn't seem like the person to be jealous. Bit then the Kannagi's can be pretty conceited sometimes. Here was another example, standing right beside her.

Kazuma sighed then looked at her. "It seems you're pretty much useless then."

"I didn't say that I won't be able to help him completely." She said indignantly. "It's just that I don't know the nature of that beast inside him. You say you can't help him why? The wind can surely kill him but you can purify it no?"

"The beast inside him has elements of wind. If I put more of mine it'll just burst and Ren's body will die completely. Your job is to destroy the beast from within him. Waking him up is mine."

Ayano pressed her lips. "Does he really want me to fight with him?"

"Yes."

Ayano sighed. She would deal with this problem later. Right now Gruu wanted a fight.

She began to walk out with Kazuma. Ayano suddenly frowned. She did not know what sort of flame did Gruu use.

 **At a local park**

Ayano had arrived late in the evening with Ryuga. She looked from left to right but saw no one.

Then all of a sudden she saw Kazuma appearing from behind a tree.

"Why are you here?" Ayano asked.

Kazuma didn't reply. He just yawned.

Ayano huffed but Ryuga to go and stand next to him. Ryuga laughed and even greeted Kazuma who seemed a little distraught by the boy's kindness.

Ayano smiled looking at him. "Yo!" A voice came from behind her. She looked to see her cousin standing there. His green eyes had some arrogance in them.

"Well Kannagi princess decided to come didn't she?" His hands in his pockets he emerged right infront of her.

Ayano huffed. The two of them were now standing face-to-face. Ayano could feel the tension rising in the atmosphere. She clenched her fist tightly.

"Here." She yelled throwning a ball of red fire from the palms. Gruu fell sideways avoiding the blow. Ayano again threw balls of fire at him which he dodged by running.

"Materialize Enraiha!" The sacred sword emerged from the depths of her hand. Its ruby shining in the sunlight. The fire erupting from it looked fresh and hungry.

Ayano began to run towards him at full speed. She tried to hit him with her sword but he moved almost lazily.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" He smirked arrogantly. Ayano grew furious but tried to calm herself.

"No but I can do better", she shot one fire after another at him. He tried to run but one of the balls hit him hard on his legs.

He stumbled and fell. Ayano had started to breathe a little heavily. The battle hadn't started and was she already tired? Gruu got up slowly and raised his hands. "Nice try Ayano. You have introduced your fire to me." His smirk growing the ground suddenly began to shake a little. Ayano was nearly caught off balance.

She watched horrified as Gruu's eyes went wide with madness. "Now I'll show you my fire." He said in a low voice.

Even little Ryuga looked scared. He clutched Kazuma's hip. Only he didn't look surprised.

Ayano stared at Gruu. What the-

All of a sudden Gruu let out a shriek and a blast of green flames came from beneath the depth of the earth. The flames began to dance around him.

Is that? Ayano was shocked at the brilliant color of the flames. The aura was stronger and more clear than her own. The flames stopped dancing around him and he thrusted his hands forward. The flames by command flew forward towards their target.

In midway they began to take the shape of a roaring tiger. So Gruu had already mastered the corporal form. Panicked Ayano tried to avoid it by using Enraiha as a shield.

But the green flames penetrated her barrier easily forcing Ayano to be pushed back. She fell on the ground with the flaming tiger jumping on her with such force that her body was pressed on the ground even more hardly.

"How was that Kannagi princess. Didn't see that coming did you?" Gruu said with a smirk.

"Onee-chan!" Ryuga called out but didn't run towards Ayano because the battle was still going.

She slowly began to get up with gripping her sword. She staggered a bit but balanced herself. Her nose was bleeding, her eyes blazing. And in that midst she did something unexpected.

She wiped her blood with her free wrist and licked it slowly. Gruu looked shocked and disgusted. Even Kazuma had raised his eyebrows. Did Ayano had some trick in her sleeves.

This time it was Ayano who was smirking madly. "Even the flames in my blood scream to devour you!" She yelled erupting the flames from her sword once again. "And I will fulfil that wish."

With that she began to sway her sword from left to right making a flame barrier which showed immense power from the depth of its spirit.

Gruu snorted, "Again? Well then I will just hit you with my green tiger again." The green tiger emerged again in flames. But even Gruu was now in for a surprise.

"What the-?"

From the depths of Ayano's flame began to emerge another beast. It's aura was similar to Gruu's but with a different beast. A beautiful Phoenix emerged from the red flames.

Both the tiger and the phoenix clashed at one another but as Ayano had the sacred sword in her hands her advantage was more.

"Idiot you already played that trick. Darting your tiger on me!" She yelled as her flames devoured his completely before flying towards its target.

Gruu stared shocked. "You-you how could?" He spluttered words making no sence. Ayano shrieked as her flame danced around before enveloping him completely. He tried for defense but it was too late.

His body was thrown backwards and he hit a nearby tree. Ayano stood their breathing before she too sank on the ground, her sword disappearing. Both Ayano and Gruu were tired from this fight. They heard a small clap. Startled they looled at the direction and saw Kazuma with Ryuga. For a moment the two of them had forgetten that they were still there.

Ryuga ran and hugged Ayano who couldn't move a muscle and sat on the ground. Even Kazuma looked impressed. "I thought you were only going to use brute force. But there was a little strategy I saw just now."

Ayano would have been pleased if she wasn't that tired. "I just the advantage that he seemed to have underestimated me."

Gruu slowly got up and staggered towards them. He had his goofy smile back on his face. "Hehe I guess you won fair and square. Well Kazuma I see that you pay me a little with this entertainment."

"I would've paid you if you had won." Kazuma replied. "But see you lost. Nonetheless you're right. I was entertained."

"Wait. Hold on." Ayano called surprised. "You mean all of this was Kazuma's idea. You weren't after Enraiha?"

"Eh? No of course not. I don't give a damn about the sword." Gruu said shrugging. "Kazuma said that he wanted to see your power. Because you are the healer."

Every flame of the Kannagi had a name. Ayano's was healer. Ren's was the lion. Gruu's was the force, judging by his way of fighting.

Gruu smiled, "Well then I entertained Kazuma free. But next time if you ask such a favor. I won't help. It's not good hurting such a sweet lady."

"You!" Ayano sprang to her feet to hit him. But Kazuma held her by the shoulder. Gruu smirked, "Well then bye bye. See that you resurrect Ren now."

Ayano and Kazuma waited for him to disappear. She glared at him, "It was all your doing wasn't it?" She glared at him. Kazuma shrugged, "I was bored and I wanted some entertainment. And cousin Gruu here seems to always entertain me. So did you. I was a bit impressed by your fighting skills."

If Ayano was pleased she tried her best not to show it but her stupid blush gave her away. She looked down and saw horrified that her long skirt was nearly torn in half. Ryuga hugged her again.

"You were like a hero. Onee-chan." He said smiling. She warmed at his smile. And this time she was determined to heal Ren.

 **Phew. All done for today. Read like. Comment. The longest part I have written. My fingers are ready to burst.**


	14. Attack at the forbidden temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma. All rights go to the author. I recently read Kaze no Stigma light novel. It's really great.**

Fine I am absolutely fine. Ayano had never thought that she could be nervous like this in her whole life. Her hands were trembling slightly. All the doctors and nurses were forbidden to come into the room. The windows were draped and the doors were also closed shut. She sighed. She couldn't believe as she looked at the pleasant boy infront of her, looking absolutely less pleasant with the passing time. The color of his eyes were still visible in Ayano's mind after all these years. He looked so peaceful but she knew that staying in coma for nearly five years was terrible for health. She caressed his blonde head. I am so sorry Ren. I am so sorry.

She was sorry for being ignorant. For only thinking about her own selfish desires, never imagining that one of her family members was still alive. Sighing she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the boy's chest. Her fingers began to warm as the red flames appeared and engulfed the whole body infront of her. Luckily, the sheets or the bed didn't catch fire because it was famously known that the Kannagi's were only capable of burning their targets. Ayano could not tell whether she was able to heal him or not. The flames continued to go in and out of his body. She heard the door opening. Her head turned and saw Kazuma standing there. His face was unreadable. She looked down on her lap and sighed. "I'm done", she got up and walked towards him. "You can do the rest."

The flames suddenly disappeared inside his body. Kazuma then stood infront of his bed and placed his hand just above Ren's forehead. The wind waves slightly blew his blonde hair. Ayano watched this with her hands clenched together. She wondered where the hell was Gruu. He had lost but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't come to see his cousin. Maybe he's outside. She pondered.

Suddenly she heard a grunt coming from the direction of the bed. Kannagi Ren was waking slowly from his deep slumber. His eyes were not able to focus for a moment. Ayano turned on the lights. Ren quickly covered his eyes and Kazuma gave her a look. But she shrugged and walked towards him.

"Hello Ren", she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Ren looked up to see her. "N-Nee-sama i-is that you?" He stuttered. Ayano nodded smiling rubbing his back. "Yes Ren it's me." Ren was now wide eyed. He looked confused and scared. Maybe he was still functioning from this resurrection. He now looked at his brother and for the first time Ayano realized how different they looked.

Kazuma gave Ren a slight smile. Something different from his usual smirk. "Hi Ren. How are you feeling?"

"N-Nii-sama is that you." Ren was both shocked and happy. He hugged his brother tightly from the waist. Kazuma gently rubbed his back and head. Ayano too was smiling at the re-union.

"It's been such awhile. I thought everything was lost. But the others. Where are the others? Otou-sama, Juugo Oji-sama, Shinji-san and others? Did they survive."

"No Ren." Kazuma said releasing the boy from the hug and sighed. "Only you survived and-" he stopped and looked at the red-head. Ayano cleared her throat. "And me", she whispered.

Ren immediately looked behind at Ayano. His eyes were filled with tears and he started to cry. He grabbed Ayano by the arms and sobbed. Ayano too had tears in her eyes. She could now tell how it felt to be re-united by the broken family members. She was now worrying that they would have to tell Ren everything about-

About the aftermath.

 **At Ayano's residence**

Ayano was washing dishes vigorously. Her brain was thinking hard. It had four whole days since Ren woke up. He had looked troubled and scared but Ayano had left it all on Kazuma to tell him the backstory. She was in no mood to repeat all those things even to Ren. Her son Ryuga was doing his homework. He was a very smart child and required only a little help from her in his homework.

"Onee-chan I am hungry", he called out in a sweet voice from the lounge. Ayano wiped her hands with her apron and took it off hanging it on the kitchen door. "Coming coming", she took out some biscuits from the closet and tossed it at her son. He caught it with great ease. Ayano then took out her laptop from the shelf and sat infront of her son, on the carpet. She was doing some work for the police department. Detective Tachibana had asked her to trace some magical disturbance which were occuring in some areas of Tokyo. Lastly Youma's were seen now in the form of different animals. Many people had also disappeared, some aging from 18 to 28. Ayano's job was to trace these locations and to see if what she could make something out of it. Suddenly she heard the door knock. Who could be at this time? She stared at the clock which showed 8:00 pm.

Getting up and fixing her long skirt which covered her legs she went to open the door. Ren stood there with a sheepish look on his bright face. "Konichiwa nee-sama", he said smiling. Ayano was surprised to see him. She hadn't seen him since the day he woke up. "Konnichiwa Ren what are you doing here."

"Haaaa? How rude!" Ren exclaimed with wide eyes. "Is that how you talk to your guest?" "Hey. Hey. Sorry", Ayano said placing a hand on the side of her head. Then she smiled. "Well come in." Ren hopped inside her apartment but Ayano noticed a small bag with him. Shrugging, she closed the door behind her.

"Onee-chan who is it?" Ryuga's voice came from the lounge. Ren gleefully entered the room. Ryuga face got lit seeing his cousin. "Ren Oji-san!" He said joyfully putting his pencil down. Ren hugged him and patted his back. "Little Ryuga is doing his homework. Hey how nice. I'll also help."

After homework the two began to play with each other. But it didn't last long as Ryuga had school tomorrow so he was put to bed 20 minuted later.

Ayano later came back and sat down on the sofa, closing her laptop. Ren was sitting beside her with a juice box in his hand. "So did you decided to go to school now?" She asked resting her back on the sofa. Ren shrugged, "Yeah. I'll be joining from next week. I've got it all covered you see. I am a new student from a different city and so and so. So there is no worries about me."

"And your fire?" She asked. Ren lifted his hand and a fire of pure gold erupted from his palm. "As strong as ever." He grinned.

Ayano smiled. Ren continued, "Nii-sama has been living at the hotel but he has promised to purchase his own house this year. I hope I don't have to juggle between you and nii-sama forever."

"That's okay. You are always welcomed here." She said smiling. "What about you Nee-sama?" Ren asked suddenly. "What about me what?" Ayano asked confused. "Will you also join a college or university?" He asked.

Ayano chuckled. "Ren I haven't even finished high school. Have you forgotten?"

"I know but you are getting online education?" Ayano nodded. Typical Kazuma must have told him. Ren was gleaming. She nodded.

"So will you join a college?" Ayano shrugged. "Maybe."

Ayano suddenly remembered something. "Ren where is Kazuma? He didn't come with you." Ren shrugged, "Nii-sama had some work. He said he was going to meet someone and might not come to the hotel back. That's why I suggested I could spend my night here." Ayano nodded and got up to clean the room. She placed the dirty plates in the sink and closed the kitchen light. She showed Ren his room and went to sleep in her son's room.

 **The next morning**

Kirika was in deep thoughts. A few months ago she had gone to Catherine McDonald when she was in the hospital. She had informed her that it might take sometime for Ayano to come back in her real state. For the time being she should return back to America. At that time Catherine had accepted it but now she was coming back this week. Kirika was thinking now whether to tell Kazuma about this or not. Speaking of Kazuma she hadn't seen him for quite sometime. Where was that man?

Ayano entered her office with her laptop in her bag. She smiled pleasantly at Kirika. Her red hair in braids. Greeting each other good morning she sat down on a chair. She took out her laptop from her bag. "What's wrong Kirika-san. You look distracted?" She asked.

"Nothing at all", she sighed. But then she decided to tell Ayano. "Umm...Ayano do you remember Catherine McDonald?"

Ayano shooked her head. Kirika sighed. Kazuma had told her that she had no memories when she was the Contractor. Kirika decided to tell her the whole story.

Ayano listened with a slight frown on her face. "Yes I think I get it. But why does she want to meet me?"

"Because you have the sacred treasure of fire." Kirika exclaimed. "And she too belongs to a branch family, connected with fire." Ayano frowned.

Then it hit her. Kirika nodded knowingly. "I managed to restrain her for a while but she wants to meet you and-"

"Fight with me." Ayano sighed. Kirika smiled. "Well then it seems that women's war will began."

Ayano narrowed her eyes. "I hope not." The last thing she wanted was to fight one-on-one with someone else. Gruu's battle had extremely tired her out.

Ren and Ryuga were playing at a park near his school. Ren had asked Ayano that he could go and pick Ryuga up as Ren wanted to see a little of his new school. Yes he was going to attend the same school as Ryuga. He was very happy as he wanted to make some new friends. It was weird for him to be like this.

He just woke up from a five year deep slumber and he felt like he had slept for just a few hours. He was watching nee-sama's son-no brother playing on the swings. Hus heart felt a little sad to think how much Ayano had gone through. Even Kazuma admitted that his past, away from his family and friends to a different country was not as terrifying as her's. Ren half-wished Ayano would tell Ryuga the truth. But she was adament not too. She always said how will Ryuga react when he found out that she killed his father or how he was born? Ryuga was just a child.

Suddenly he realized that Ryuga was nowhere to be seen. He frantically searched for him in the park but he was nowhere insight. He desperately went to the place behind the park. There was a forbidden temple there. It was broken and looked scary even in the dawn. Ren opened the crooked door. "Ryuga Ryuga. Where are you?"

"I am right here." The little boy called out waving at the stairs. Ren was shocked. "What are you doing here. Come down it's dangerous."

"Sorry Oji-san." Ryuga came hurriedly downstairs. He hugged his uncle. It striked Ren how much he looked like Ayano from the eyes. Ryuga said, "I am sorry. But a woman told me to come here. She said she would give me some sweets."

"A woman?" Ren looked at the stairs confusedly. No doubt there was a woman with silver long hair and a white frock. He couldn't see her eyes because of the dark. Ren immediately tugged Ryuga behind him. "Who are you?" He said angrily.

The woman didn't reply. She smiled a rather beautiful smile. And all of a sudden she transformed. Her beautiful white gown suddenly ripped and from what Ren could see. A hideous salamdar began to form where the girl had stood. Its brooding eyes looked at them. The salamander jumped from the stairs and tried to grab Ryuga but Ren threw hus golden flames at him. It dodged the attacks and threw its own green orbs and at them. Ren grabbed Ryuga and pushed him away. They both landed on the floor. The salamander was still hissing. Ren threw another jet of fire and the beast. This time the flames engulfed it completely. Ren could here its screeching before it turned to ashes. Ren was breathing heavily.

He helped Ryuga at his feet. "Are you okay?" Ren asked the bor gently. Ryuga nodded still terrified.

 **At night**

"Youma did what?" Ayano was shocked and furious about all this. Ren sighed and sipped his milk. It was late at night. Ryuga was put to bed safely. They had told him that it was nothing as the poor boy was very afraid. Ayano told Ryuga that no one will hurt him. After much soothing he fell asleep. Ren looked down. "I am sorry nee-sama. I shouldn't have let Ryuga out of my sight."

Ayano frowned now. Something was wrong. The attacks that by youmas were in the same area as where she lived or worked. Ayano had seen through this but she thought this was just a coincidence. The marked areas were only Ryuga's school, the police station, Kannagi residence and her apartment. The disappearance were only occuring near these areas. What was going on? Who was after her? Then something else occured to her.

"When me and Ryuga had visited the Kannagi residence a youma had attacked us. We managed to get away. And on the same day another one attacked me when we went to museum with Li." She placed her hands on her forehead.

"Do these youmas want something." Ren asked. Ayano nodded slowly. "Yes I think they want Ryuga. You just told me that the woman youma wanted to snatch Ryuga from you."

Ren nodded then frowned. "I know but why do they want a five year old child. And who's behind all this?"

Ayano shooked her head. "I don't know." She half-wished Kazuma was here. Or maybe Gruu. But even both of them just vanished. Can this even be a mystery?

 **Enough for today. Sorry for late update but I hope you like it.**

 **Also I would like to add a fact about Kaze no Stigma. The voice actors of Kazuma(Daisuke Ono) and Ayano(Ayumi Fujimura) in the japanese dub have also voiced Haruka and Yakumo from Psychic Detective Yakumo.** **It's fun hearing these two. Its like a less tsundere Ayano(Haruka). But Kazuma(Yakumo) is the same. Hehe.**


	15. Dependent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. All the rights are reserved.**

Ayano was helping Ryuga for school. Summer holidays were going to be coming in three days and she made sure that Ryuga wouldn't miss his school. She had him ready and was taking him to his school. The sun was shining very brightly today and a little breeze left from the spring season was still lurking in the sky. Ayano wanted to believe today was going to be a very good day. But she knew better. Ryuga tugged her hand. "Onee-chan, are you meeting somebody today?"

Ayano nodded. "Today Ren-kun will pick you up. Alright?" She wanted to call Gruu but he was busy. Ren was also attending the same school as Ryuga so it was easy for her. Ryuga nodded solemnly. He let go of her hand and went inside the school building. Ayano sighed as she stared at her son. Truth be told, she wanted to tell him more than anything that she was his mother. Ryuga even asked her last night what had happened to their family and Ayano had no choice but to lie to him.

Ayano could feel the breeze again when her phone vibrated. She pucked it up and saw it was some unknown number.

"Moshi moshi." She said picking up.

"Yo. Where are you? There is some problem in the office." A familiar male voice replied. Ayano stared at her cell phone for a moment. How the hell did he get her number? Why was he even in the police department?

Frowning she murmured slowly. "Where did you get my number?" Kazuma was about to reply when she suddenly replied. "Wait don't bother I don't want to know."

Ayano was walking again. Her long white skirt gliding back and forth. "So what is the problem?"

"Well your fan girl is here and she won't stop eating Kirika's head so I would like to advice you to come quickly." Ayano sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming." She closed her cell phone. Her eyes narrowing she felt herself becoming nervous. Can this day get any better?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **At the police station**

Ayano knocked at the door of Kirika's office. "Come in." Kirika's voice came. Ayano opened the door and saw two more people other than Kirika. Kazuma and a woman Ayano had never seen in her life. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The common look of the Americans and Ayano could tell that she wasn't complete japanese.

She took out a small homemade sandwich from her bag and began to eat it. She hadn't taken any breakfast today. Kazuma looked at her with a dull expression. Kirika with an unreadable expression and that woman with an angry expression. Ayano would have laughed if the situation had not been so serious. The woman spoke, "So you are the Kannagi heir who became the successor of Enraiha." It wasn't a question. Chewing on her sandwich, Ayano replied thoughtfully. "Well I am Kannagi and I also have the sword. Then yes. You have pretty much guessed right."

The woman stood up and walked towards her. Ayano could see she was the same height as her. The woman crossed her arms. "My name is Catherine McDonald. We have met before but Tachibana Kirika tells me that you have no memory of our first meeting. At that time you had nearly killed me because I had let my gaurd down. But this time I won't. Get it through your thick skull Kannagi princess. I will take away the sacred treasure of the Fire as it rightfully belongs to me."

Ayano glared at this girl. She was some stubborn and arrogant idiot who decided to insult her and claim the sword. Truth be told Ayano had always felt uneasy that she had inherited Enraiha easily, though she was not a complete Kannagi. The true borns like Kazuma, Ren and Gruu should have inherited it. But well Kazuma couldn't. That still didn't mean that this woman should have the audacity to say such things to her.

"I don't remember well. But I hope that I had scared you well. Since you look like some half-wit who decided to come to Japan with no good reason." Ayano replied angrily. From the corner of her eyes she could see Kirika amused. Catherine glared at her. "Save these worthless talks. We'll see who is half-wit at the battlefield." She stomped out of the office, muttering in English. Ayano heard the door closed with a loud Bang!

Ayano stared at Kirika exasperatedly. Kirika quickly got up. "Well I have some work to do so please excuse me." She hurried out of the office. Ayano sighed and sat down on the chair. She placed her handbag on the desk and pressed her fingers on her forehead. She decided to ignore Kazuma's presence. However he didn't want that.

"Why do you always wear long skirts?" He asked. "Becuase I like to." She replied her eyes closed now. She didn't want to tell him the truth. There was a long stretched silence Kazuma sat on the couch. Ayano was looking at him with a frown on her face. "Umm... Kazuma? Have you checked on the areas where those Youmas have been appearing?" She asked nervously.

Kazuma had closed his eyes. "Yes. They only come into those areas where you or Ryuga go." He replied nonchalantly. Ayano shifted uncomfortably. "I wonder if it has to do something with me?" There were some words unsaid. But Kazuma had understood her nervousness. "I don't know what they but we will find out that soon enough. Won't we?"

Ayano nodded. Feeling even more nervous. First for that crazy McDonald girl then her own life and her son's.

 **oooooooooòoooooooooo**

 **At school**

Ren was being dragged into the cafeteria by two of his classmates. A young girl with dark brown hair and a tall boy with black hair. "Ren-kun. What do you want to eat today?"

"Umm. Anything would do." He was nervous and he couldn't even remember their name. He wanted to ask but felt embarassed. The girl beamed and began to go when the boy held her. "Ren asked me." He stated. But the girl kicked him on the girl. "Don't speak nonsence you idiot Gorilla! Ren asked me."

And the fight among these two had started again oblivious to the fact that Ren had escaped.

Ren was walking towards the other building. He wanted to see Ryuga more than anything today. He saw him playing with a football at the playground. Ren saw he had the same mahogany eyes as the Kannagi's and his hair were also dark brown.

Ren looked sad. Little Ryuga knew nothing of his birth. He remembered Ni-sama telling him how Ayano had abondoned him once. Ryuga looked at him and waved. Ren waved back smiling. Ryuga ran towards him. "Ren Oji-san. Konnichiwa." He said beaming. "Hello Ryuga-kun." Ren bend a little. "Did your sister told you that I will take you home today?"

"Yes." Ren couldn't help but think that he looked so much like his older brother. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and looked behind to see his classmates holding him. "Ren-kun. Where did you go? We have been searching for you." The girl whined. Ren was dragged back to his own building. He looked behind to see his cousin looking confused. Then shrugged and went to play his game.

 **oooooooòoooooòoooooooo**

 **In an abandoned park**

Catherine McDonald was staring disgustedly. She hated Japan and would like to go back her hometown as soon as possible. Her hands on her hips she waited impatiently for the Kannagi princess to come. She tried not to remember when she had first seen the Kannagi princess. How are crimson eyes were complete black and lifeless at that time. How she had scared Catherine to death.

She heard footsteps from behind. She looked and saw Kannagi princess walking with a hard expression on her face. Catherine smirked, "Well the Kannagi princess finally showed up. I expected you to run away like a coward." She had her hands on her hips. Ayano glared at her. "You challenged me. I am just here to fight with you and nothing else." She huffed angrily.

Catherine glared at her. "Well then."

Catherine summoned the flame spirits and slowly a creature began to appear infront of Ayano. She had never seen a creature like that in her life. It looked like a centaur with wings on his back. He had curly hair and was completely gray in colour. Ayano summoned Enraiha.

Catherine narrowed her clothing. "You should have wore something decent for your fight you know?"

"It doesn't matter what I wear and what I don't. Atleast its none of your business." She yelled. She started to throw jets of fire towards the centaur. They had hit him on the chest but he seemed unfazed. Ayano gripped the crossguard. Catherine smirked. "Metratron!" She commanded the centaur. It began to throw dark crimson flames towards Ayano. She dodged them all. But her skirt was torn a little.

The centaur, Metratron began to throw its own flames towards her. Ayano dodged them as quickly as she could. Raising her sword she tried to hit cut it in half but the creature dodged it. Ayano was becoming furious now. Catherine was watching her smirking. She had made herself train more when she wasn't able to defeat Ayano first.

Ayano could feel sweat coming from her forehead. How am I going to stop this thing? Its' like it doesn't get any damage whatsover. Even when I try to cut it.

Ayano raised her sword and pure red flames burst from the metal. She ran gripping the sword with her right hand. Thrusting the sword into the centaurs torso, the fire burst into more flames and the creature screamed but his hands hit her brutally on the arm. Ayano shrieked and fell down. The centaur also burst into flames and vanished. Ayano laid numb on the ground. Enraiha had vanished from sight. Catherine stood there numb and shock. "How on earth did you? You?" She stuttered.

Gripping her right her arm Ayano stood up glaring at Catherine. "I just guessed your Metratrons weakness. If you hit him on the torso with purifying flame I am sure you would also recognize this that spirits and other creatures can be purified easily."

A nerve had popped out of Catherine's head. "This isn't over you Kannagi princess. I've realized that no matter what happens I will possess Enraiha once and for all!"

Before Ayano could retort a new voice appeared in the background. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ryuga called out from behind. Beside him Ren was also present. Ryuga suddenly saw Ayano's injured arm. "Onee-chan what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Despite the pain Ayano smiled. Ryuga looked behind her and saw Catherine standing with her hands on her hips. "Ne Onee-chan. Who is that person?"

Ayano replied. "That's Catherine McDonald. One of your sister's uh...friend."

Ryuga stood there with a finger on his lips. "Oh isn't McDonalds a fast food place?"

"Eh!" A sweat came out of Catherine's forehead. Ayano too looked thoughtful. "I guess the name is similar-"

"How dare you make fun of me!" She yelled. "Listen you Fire girl! If you want this child's life to be save we will have another match next week. You got that." Ayano glared at Catherine. "Thats enough! You have no right to hurt my brother here. And if you want a fight I will fight with you." The challenge was accepted between the two girls. Catherine went away angrily. How dare he make fun of me. That brat! And his sister. You just wait you bitch!

Ren hurriedly came towards Ayano. "Nee-sama how much is your arm injured?" Ayano shooked her head. "Its not moving Ren. Please quickly I have to go." Ren nodded and he and Ryuga helped Ayano.

Unbeknownst to them Kazuma had been watching the entire fight visible. He had caught a glimpse of Ayano's legs during the fight and his eyes had narrowed at that particular moment.

 **oooooooòoooooooooooooooooo**

 **At the hospital**

Ayano was sitting on the hospital bed with an arm cast sling. Her right arm was severly injured during the blow. The doctors said that it would take sometime for the arm to heal. Ayano wanted it fast. That bitch had challenged her next week to another duel. Ayano wasn't sure how would she survive this time.

I guess I'll have to use my left arm. Ren and Ryuga had already gone back home. She had given him the keys. Ayano started to leave when another man whom she least wanted to see.

"Yo." Kazuma waved a hand smiling. Ayano seemed unfazed. "Why of all people you are here?"

"Nothing. I just came here because I was worried about you." Ayano glared at him. "You were watching the whole fight. Then you didn't say that you were worried about me!"

Kazuma didn't look surprised. Although he did raise an eyebrow. Ayano continued. "I could see a certain shadow on one of the tree branches."

"Ah."

Kazuma began to walk towards her. Ayano suddenly felt uncomfortable and she began to step back. She continued to move till she hit her back on the wall. "What do you want?" Ayano asked exasperate.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Your Taoist trained you well I can see that. But he forgot that in swordfighting you must be capable of fighting it with both hands? Being only dependent only on your right hand will result in that kind of fighting and explosion." "I don't want someone like you who only enjoy my humiliation to tell me this." She stated furiously.

"Hey. If I enjoyed it how come-" he instantly lifted her long skirt. Ayano yelped. Her legs were black completely as if she was wearing black leggings underneath.

"How come I never revealed this?" He said in a low voice. Ayano seemed miserable. She quietly sat on the bed. "The truth is when you become a Body Contractor after killing all your victims you must die yourself to atone for your sins. But I didn't. So my punishment was that I must bear the pains of the forbidden souls which were sacrifised by the Almagest. My legs are black because of their despair of being sacrifised." Ayano looked up and saw his eyes were covered by the shadows of his bangs. "Whats wrong?"

Kazuma threw a small golden bottle at her lap. "Here put this on your legs. It'll heal quickly." Ayano saw Kazuma's hands turning into fist. It looked like he was going to dig his nails in his palm so brutally that blood seemed to gush anytime.

"Kazuma whats wrong?" Ayano asked alarmed at his anger. He didn't reply and opening the hospital window flew away not bothering to close it.

 **Enough for today.**


	16. Laptop, Youma and Cut-offs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. And no.**

 **Hello everyone. A new part jotted down. This chapter is my favourite. Enjoy.**

Ayano and Ryuga were out shopping for the winter clothes. It was already a little chilly even when november was just a week away. It was late at night when Ayano received a call from a certain someone. She mentally groaned.

"Who is it Onee-chan?", Ryuga asked. Ayano gave him a small smile. "It's Kirika-san, Ryuga." She picked up her phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ayano-chan! Sorry for calling you at this hour." She chuckled. "Actually I was thinking that we should find more about the attacks and the areas where the youma's have been seen." Ayano and Ryuga stood infront of a bakery shop. Ayano wanted to buy some warm bread.

"Kirika-san. I think there is some pattern in which they are coming. Maybe someone is sending those youma's to find something. But it's just so weird. The youma's aren't feeding themselves on anything. There is no human death or disappearance where the youma's have been sited." Ayano said entering the shop. Kirika breathed before answering. "Also the fact they only come to the places where you or Ryuga are present."

Ayano frowned. "Yeah. I have also thought it that way. Does Kazuma know about it? Has he given his theory?" "Uh. No. Oh yes. Speaking of Kazuma." There was change of tone now. "One of our laptops have not been working well you see. Kazuma came to our office hours ago. I gave him the laptop and the CD for installation and configuration. Since Kazuma himself said he wanted to have a laptop. But I just remembered something that the laptop might have contained a virus or something. Since, it would stop whenever you are doing something on it." Ayano glared at her cell.

She pointed at the bread section from the glass case. Then at the baker and showed her two fingers. While he was busy packing and Ryuga had gone to see some biscuits Ayano said, "Alright. I'll see what I can do. If he calls me."

"Oh. Hasn't Kazuma called you?" "No."

Kirika sighed. "Well then I have to go now. Some of my work is still pending. Then good-bye." There was a click and the voice was gone. Ayano placed her phone back into her bag and took the packed breads.

She motioned Ryuga to come with her and the two exited the shop. They sat on a bench in a park which was infront of their apartment. The two ate their bread silently.

"Onee-chan. The bread was delicious." Ryuga said smiling. "Will we get some more tomorrow?" Ayano smiled warmly. "Sure." After finishing their bread the two began to depart for their apartment. Ayano thought she heard a rustle behind the bushes. She looked behind but saw nothing. The two crossed the road and began to take the stairs. Before Ayano could unlock the door her cell rang.

Ayano stared at the caller. The name Yagami Kazuma beamed out at her like an unpleasant light. Ayano hesitated to answer. She picked up annoyingly. "Yes?" She asked sarcastically. "Yo." The familiar infuriating voice called back. "What are you doing at this time?" It was nearly 11. "Nothing at all." She said. "Why you are coming?"

"No. Just wanted to ask a favor." His voice sounded low as though he couldn't speak up.

Ayano raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Kazuma wants to ask a favor from me." "Uh-huh. Well you can come now. And yeah make sure to bring some snacks if you are coming with Ryu. Ren can keep him company."

"Alright." Ayano said. She thought maybe she can go. Since Ryuga had no school tomorrow so she wouldn't have to worry about getting late.

She was about to hang when she heard Kazuma. "Oh wait."

"What now?" She asked annoyed. "You can also bring..."

Ayano closed her cell with a frown on her expression.

 **Oooooooooooooooooo**

 **At the hotel**

Ayano found herself standing infront of Kazuma's suite with two bags. This wasn't the first time she had come here. She knocked on the door 3 times. When the door opened two mahogany eyes peared curiously at her.

"Hello. Sweet cousin." Kazuma greeted opening the door fully. Ayano gave him a tight smile since she couldn't punch him when Ryuga was still watching her. Coming inside, she greeted Ren without any mask. Ryuga ran and hugged him. There little joy was short lived when Kazuma appeared again behind Ayano. He motioned Ren to take Ryuga to his room. After the door was closed Kazuma brought his laptop.

"I thought that the problem was very little but it seems that something is definitely wrong in it." He placed it on the brown table. Ayano took out a wine bottle from one of her bags and gave it to Kazuma. "Here."

Kazuma frowned at the green bottle. "This is the most cheapest bottle there is in the market."

"Well what sort of imported bottle were you expecting at this of night?" She asked annoyed. Also the fact that she lied to Ryuga about it so the boy would think it was some soda. Kazuma gave her a smirk. "Well I wasn't expecting you to bring even this. But oh well thank you."

He brought two small wine glasses while Ayano sat on the sofa and opened the laptop. "Do you need some?" He asked jiggling the bottle a little. Ayano nodded. "Also some milk please." "For Ryuga?" He asked as he texted the orders.

Ayano frowned. "No for my self." Kazuma raised his eyebrows but didn't said anything.

Ayano had opened the laptop and placed the CD inside it. On the screen appeared a blue orb which she frowned looking at. She pressed Enter key and saw that the orb had changed colour. It was now lilac.

A few minutes later milk came and Kazuma gave her some. She thanked him and opening the box she poured it inside her wine glass. Kazuma looked surprised. "You mix alcohol with milk?"

Ayano nodded typing something. "Yeah I have this bad habit. You see sometimes I can't stand the taste of it alone. So I end up mixing something."

Kazuma shooked his head. "Remind me never to drink alcohol with you again." Ayano shrugged and continued to type. 15 minutes had passed but nothing seemed to be progressing. The orb continued to change colour. But this time there were multiple orbs. "Hey Kazuma. When did Kirika gave you this laptop?" She asked taking a sip of her milk wine.

"Just today. She found it in one of their old store rooms months ago. They didn't know from where it came from. It was working fine until recently it began to make problems." Kazuma shrugged.

Ayano frowned. "Why did you take it if it was containing a virus?" Kazuma crossed his arms. "Well I needed something for Ren since the boy likes to play games. So I thought to take it. Configure it myself and give it to him. But it seems that I don't have much knowledge regarding laptops."

"No. You don't have much knowledge regarding repairing it." Then Ayano remembered something. "From which storeroom she got this?"

Kazuma tried to remember. "I think it was the second floor near the end. Where no one goes now since it gives you a creepy aura." He looked at Ayano whose face expression changed suddenly. She looked horrified.

"You don't mean." She again looked down at the laptop. All of a sudden the screen colour changed into purple and the orb which was now neon green began to enlarge itself to the extent it began to push itself out of the screen. Ayano shrieked as she threw the laptop on the floor. The green orb now bigger than Kazuma came out of the laptop. It had a scary looking mouth and bright scary red eyes. Both Kazuma and Ayano watched it.

The orb who was flying in the room began to attack Ayano by flying viciously towards her. Ayano jumped back from the sofa.

"Materialize Enraiha." She screamed without thinking and the sword appeared in her hands.

The orb had taken the complete manifestation of that of a youma. It began to circle Ayano again. Ayano tried to hit him with her sword but he seemed to dodge it. "Why the hell did she gave you this laptop? I clearly remembered there was a youma inside that store so that's why no one went there." Ayano screamed, trying to hit and dodge from his attacks.

Kazuma shrugged. "She may have mentioned of some demonic presence inside it. But I don't seem to have remembered." "How am I supposed to kill this thing?" Ayano again tried to attack it but the youma was very fast. She was more amazed that no one outside seemed to hear there shouts and screams then she saw Kazuma waving his hands at the door and realized he was making the room soundproof.

Ayano jumped back as the youma came towards her again. But this time she was prepared. Using only the tip of her blade she thrusted it into his mouth. The youma screamed as the burning flames entered his body. He was burned charcoal black but was still gliding.

Ayano appeared closer. "Is it dead?" Kazuma shrugged with his hands in his pocket. "It may seem like." He said nonchalantly.

All of a sudden the youma opened his blackened mouth and a green burst out. Ayano who was standing couldn't react and she was drenched in that vomit.

The sword disappeared. She sat on her knees and began to choke. "Yuck. What is this anyway?" She said miserably as she wiped her face with her arms. Kazuma stood infront of her. Ayano was amazed that his dull expression remained intact even when the youma had nearly destroyed his room. "Well. I guess you can't leave in this state." He scratched the back of his head.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Inside Kazuma's bathroom**

Ayano sat inside the tub hugging herself. All the terrible things only happen to me? All I came for was that pathetic laptop and now I am inside this bath tub.

She heard a knock on the door. "I layed your clothes on the bed." Kazuma's voice rang out. "Thank you." Ayano yelled back. "And please make sure you are out of the room when I come!"

"Alright." There was a small silence then. "Oh yeah I forgot. Ryuga and Ren are sleeping and the laptop is now working fine." Ayano groaned. So it all took for that laptop to get better was to allow herself be drenched in someone's vomit? Other than that she was glad that Ryuga was asleep. But they had to go back home soon.

Ayano had gotten out of the tub and began to wrap herself in a towel. She was still thicking whether to go back home or stay the night here. She opened the bathroom door and appeared infront of the mirror. She locked the bedroom door quickly as to avoid Kazuma. She sighed as she clutched the towel tightly around herself.

So now I have to wear- Ayano's eyes widened at the set of clothes on the bed. "Haaaah!!!!!!"

Her scream must have been heard by the entire hotel.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kazuma was waiting impatiently for Ayano to come outside. Since the horrific scream. He thought of going inside but decided against it.

Suddenly the door opened hitting the wall furiously. Kazuma stood and saw her face flating with anger.

Ayano was wearing one of his white shirts with blue cut-offs. She was glaring at him and if looks could kill he would be burned to ashes by now. "You. You. Yoooouuuu!!!" She pointed her finger at him. Kazuma raised his eyebrows. "What were you expecting? That I would go and buy you clothes at this time of hour? I don't think any clothing shop is opened right now."

Had it been morning Kazuma wouldn't have gone even then. But Ayano decided not to reply. She pointed at the cut-offs she was wearing. "Whose cut-offs are these?" She demanded. Kazuma shrugged. "One day I just happened to find it in my pocket. I don't know where it came from."

"You IDIOT." She grabbed him by the collar. "So you decided to give some-some second hand clothes? You are disgusting!"

"Excuse me. If you want to wear my jeans then go ahead. Because even your underwear is soaked. All of them would have been loose for you. And were you expecting to walk around only in my shirt? Also this shirt is not second-hand. I bought it yesterday and you should be thankful that I had let you wear it."

It was true. Ayano had seen the tag when she wore the shirt. Her grip on his collar was loosened. "But the cut-offs? Whose girl is this? Exactly how many girls do you allow in your room?" She asked with her hands on his hips. Kazuma shrugged. "Dunno. I never counted them. Once maybe twice in a week?"

Ayano looked dumbfounded. "Where the hell is Ren at that time? I hope you are not polluting his mind?" "Oh. I would make sure he is always at your place during that." Kazuma smirked. Ayano looked around. "My clothes?"

"At the laundry." She began to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was room service she relaxed on the sofa when she heard a female voice. "Kazuma. Darling. I am here."

Ayano jolted up as if she wake from a nightmare. "Who-who is that?" She stammered. "Oh its Yumi. I guess she forgot that I told her to come tomorrow."

"This is bad." She exclaimed frantic. "If she saw me in this attire. She might think that we were-" She was interrupted as Yumi began to knock on the door again. "Kazuma. Come on baby. Let me in!"

Kazuma began to walk but Ayano held his arm. "Are you mad? If she sees me like this. What will you do?"

"Why don't you hide?" He asked as though it was the most obvious thing to do right now. "Yes hide." Ayano ran towards his bedroom when she heard Kazuma say. "Uh Ayano. I think it is a bad idea hiding there."

Ayano's face was completely red by now. Could this day get any worse? She began to run towards Ren's room when the door opened. Frantic and not having enough time Ayano hid under the table.

Ayano couldn't see who was the person but the girl was wearing red stilletos and perhaps a short skirt as her legs were bare. Her voice was a little high pitched and girly.

"Oh Kazuma. What took you so long?" She whined. From Ayano's view Kazuma was walking towards that girl she saw his legs very near hers and the two were kissing since she could hear surpressed moaning sounds. Ayano nearly gagged. "Sorry. Yumi. Why don't we sit?"

Is this guy an idiot? Has he forgotten where I am. She prayed that Yumi would refuse and would go straight to the bedroom. But-

"Yes please." Her voice seemed breathless. Perhaps from all that passionate kissing. Ayano saw them shift towards the sofa and sat down. She could her more kissing and smooching sound. She placed her hands on her ears now.

Suddenly Ayano saw a small coakroach beside her elbow. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream.

The coakroach began to crawl towards her arm and nearly came to her face. Ayano shrieked and threw the table upwards. Both Kazuma and Yumi got startled when they saw the table being flunged backwards and a red-headed girl appeared wearing a man's shirt. Ayano stood up looking at a horrified Yumi. She could now see her face. Yumi looked about Kazuma's age with black straight hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a red jacket with a red pencil skirt.

"H-Hello", Ayano stammered at the girl. She pushed Kazuma a little and got up furiously. "Kazuma who is this girl?"

"Oh she's my cousin." Kazuma said bluntly. Ayano stared at him. Does this guy ever change his expression?

"Uh. Uh. Yumi-san it's not how you think. All right I just came here for some other reason and-"

"How could you?" Yumi exclaimed at Kazuma hurt. "What is this? I thought that you loved me?" She pouted. Kazuma frowned. "I don't remember making such commitments."

Yumi pointed her finger at Ayano. "How long have you been in a relationship with him? A year? A month? I don't recall him ever mentioning he had a cousin!"

Ayano stared down. So am I wearing her cut-offs? Ayano decided she didn't want to know.

"Umm. Well." Ayano began but was shushed when Kazuma wrapped his arms her shoulder. "Of course. We both know each other for a long time."

"Whaaaat?" Ayano screamed. But Yumi was already up. "Good-bye Kazuma. I didn't know that you were a casanova. I am going this instant."

Suddenly Ren's room opened and Ryuga came out screaming, "Okaa-san. Okaa-san. What's going on?" He asked hugging Ayano's legs.

"Okaa-san?" Both Yumi and Ayano screamed at the same time. Yumi nearly fainted and dashed out of the room. "Wait Yumi-san. It's not how you think." She called.

"Oh give it a rest. She's gone." Kazuma said. Ayano picked Ryuga up and was amazed to see him sleeping. Perhaps he had been sleepwalking. Otherwise Ayano was surprised to see him calling her mother.

Kazuma appeared beside her. "I guess you should tell him you know? He does have the right to know."

Ayano was gripping Ryuga. "If I tell him the truth I would have to tell him the whole story. I can't tell him anything. Not right now." She said sadly.

After sometime Ren came out too. "Um. What's all this commotion?" Ren asked. "Nee-sama, Nii-sama I heard screaming."

"Nothing kid. Someone might be partying next door." Ren nodded absentmindedly. That was when he noticed Ayano's attire. "Umm. Nee-sama why are you wearing Nii-sama's clothes?"

"Oh that well. It's a long story." Ayano said taking Ryuga back to Ren's room. Ren smiled a little seeing his cousin looking happy and relaxed watching her son. Kazuma yawned. "I guess enough adventure happened for the night. We should also go to sleep."

Ayano nodded. "Yes and Kazuma. Please buy me some new clothes tomorrow I won't go anywhere like this."

Kazuma stretched. "Well. I will. But you see there are only two bedrooms here so where are you going to sleep?"

Ayano just wanted to kill him but decided to restrain for now. She decided to sleep on the sofa.

Ren was a bit happy seeing his remaining family together. Little did they know that the disaster would strike soon.

 **All done for today.**


End file.
